Kickint It with Arthur's Sister
by EpicNinjaSpy13
Summary: What if Arthur had a sister? Will everything change or be the same? Read to find out!R&R please. Rickey Weaver part 2 Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

** I hope ya'll like this story which is about my favorite T.V. show (well, one of them.) KICKIN' IT. Hope ya'll enjoy! (oh and my oc's name is Allison she has long, straightened, brown hair with blue highlights, green eyes, and usually wears t-shirts, tank tops, and shirts that flow, jeans, jean shorts, and converse/vans/combat boots/ riding boots/toms. **

**Line….././././.'././.'./;'./'./'./'..'/ Break**

"Alright guys, stand back," Jack said to the gang. He lined his hand in the middle of the board, then raised his fist a broke it. "What's the big deal Jack, you've done that a thousand times?" Jerry asked, and everyone else was wondering the same thing. "Wait for it," then he blew the on the cement and, well it turned into tiny pieces of rubble. "Woooooooooo," everyone, 'cept Jack, exclaimed together. "Man, I'd give you a million bucks if you could do that to my cello," Eddie told Jack, even though everyone looked at him weirdly, and he knew they would. "Playas don't play the cello." "well you're not a playa," Milton said mocking Eddie by popping his stripped tank top. "I will be when I get rid of that dang cello!" Eddie replied, "I'm gonin' to get a smoothie," he said bummed because he knew he was never gonna be a playa. After he left the dojo, everyone else heard noises coming from Rudy's office. "No! NO! Don't you die on me! Not Now! IT's not your timmmeee!" "what's goin on in there?" Milton asked the question everyone wanted an answer to. "Rudy's toilet's clogged again." Jack replied **(from here on out I'm not gonna type everything that is said and done cause that would take a lot of time.) **

"Poor Murtle, I almost lost her. Twice I had to plug her back to life!" Rudy said doing weird had motions. "How do you know if a toilets a boy or girl?" Jerry asked. "You take the top off the tank, reach your arm in…." "Stop! I'd rather this be in an awkward conversation with my father!" Milton said revolted with what Rudy was saying, like everyone else was. " Guy's you gotta check this out, these brochures are all over the place, the new owner is sure making some new changes," Eddie said as he walked in carrying a smoothie and one of the many brochures. They all huddled around Eddie and pointed out a lot of good improvements, such as moving the baby changing area from the food court, and adding the Captain Corndog, and a huge new parking lot, but of course, all good things come with a hitch. "There's a parking lot where are dojo should be!" Eddie exclaimed after Rudy asked about the dojo not being on the map. "wooooooooooowwww" everyone said very, very shocked.

**TEAM SONG- KICKIN" IT WITH YOU! (My OC point of view)**

"Mr. Turner, welcome to my dojo," a short guy greeted my dad, who happened to be the new owner of the mall. "Nice to meet you Rudy this is my son Arthur," dad put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Hello sir…" he replied and did all this kissing up to the short dude named Rudy, who owned the dojo or was the sensei or something. "And this is my daughter, Allison," my dad said sounding board already just mentioning me. " Hi, it's so nice to meet you and this is a pretty cool dojo," I was honestly impressed with this dojo. No, It didn't look like much, but it seemed homey and nice in here unlike the one other dojo I visited called the black dragons. "Arthur go make some friends while Rudy and I talk, and Allison…. Don't brake anything." Dad talked to Arthur like he was some big polished trophy and I was just a mud spot on the trophy that was getting in the way of the trophy's glory moment. "Yes daddy, you and Rudy go have a talk I'll just hang here with the gang," he said with his stupid high voice laced with fake respect and kindness. "No promises," I muttered under my breath cause I might brake Arthur's head off. "Hey I'm Jack, how you doin," a really cute boy in a purple shirt said. He stuck his hand out for Arthur to shake, but Arthur just walked right passed him and in his loud and obnoxious voce he said "What do you losers' do all day 'round this dump, sit around and pretend to know karate," after he said that he did all these weird movements and I couldn't help but snicker at that. This other dude stepped up and said "pretend to know karate check this out," he got in a fighting position then said "Go ahead show 'em Jack." Jack walked up to a dummy and that's when everyone but Arthur started cheering, and I , being me and I love to piss off my brother, started cheering for jack, but all my brother did was just glare at me, awww to bad, cause it was hilarious to see him all mad at me. Jack did a kick that sent the dummy's rubber head flyin' out the doors. We all cheered, except Arthur, of course, "pfft, that was nothing, you guys wanna see some real karate moves, watch this," a-hole Arthur said, and took the bow staff from this scrawny kid in a stripped tank top. Then he started twirling the bow staff around and screamed like he was Tarzan in the jungle swinin' from a vine, and ended up knocking all of the trophy's on a shelf to the ground. "uhoh,"he said then threw the bow staff at me, which I , of course, caught. Not a second later Rudy and dad came out and I knew I was in some deep dodo. "What was that?" Rudy yelled "I can't believe it sir Allison just busted up all your trophy's" I already knew he was gonna blame me, and I usally just go along with it but this, I would never do this, ever. "You are in so much trouble!" Rudy exclaimed he knew he could get me in trouble cause you would have to be an idiot to not notice. "What she didn't do it, it was Arthur!" the Jack kid explained. Wow, somebody stood up for me, defiantly not something I'm used to. "oh, well accidence happen, thank you for showing us what a dangerous place that is to put trophy's," Rudy told Arthur, which everyone of the gang was surprised about, this happened a lot so I just ignored it. "now everyone give Arthur, our newsiest member…." I didn't really want to hear anything after that because I couldn't believe this, dad was giving Arthur MY dream and what I wanted the most.

**THEAM MUSIC_ KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

Arthur, Jack, and I went into the dojo with me trailing behind them, probably looking like I want to kill Arthur, Jack looking so annoyed by Arthur that he wanted to puke, and finally little a-hole Arthur himself laughing and grinning like what he just did is the most awesome thing ever. While he was talking to the gang I told Jack "I'm so sorry 'bout this." He seemed relieved that I wasn't like my brother and said " No, I'm sorry for you for having to deal with that all of your life." "You get used to it," I said with a shrug.

"….It was like taking candy from a baby, hahahah," Arthur finished his sentence with his stupid laugh, "that's what you did Arthur, you steal candy from a freakin' baby!" I said really annoyed with him. "Hey, could I get in on that, nothing taste better than something stolen from a baby," Jerry said. Jack went in to Rudy's office, so the rest of us just stood in silence until Arthur said "Allison, so, how's _your _karate lessons going, oh wait you don't have any, instead of you living your dream I'm living your dream" Arthur said. I have never been one to control my temper so to say I just said whatever and ignored him was a big understatement. " WHY YOU LITTLE…." Well, let's just say those words should never be repeated. I had to just watch the practice, but everyone tried to get me to be involved in some way , even Rudy, so I was happy.

**NEXT DAY THEAM MUSIC KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

We all walked into the dojo laughing and talking after the guys got to know me and all they became my friends. When we walked in we saw Arthur sitting on a bench and a punching dummy with a red bow on top. "What's this," Jack asked Arthur, kinda surprised. "It's a gift, I know I've been a little bit of a jerk," he responded. "Little bit of a jerk, that's like saying Jerry's a little bit confused," Jack stated."Wait, what I'd miss, I'm confused," Jerry said and I just had to silently laugh at that. "Look, to show you guys I'm not all bad, I got you this state of the art punching dummy." "You know what Arthur, maybe I was wrong, that's a pretty cool move," Jack said, and I myself thought this was cool to. "Now I think I should be the one to break this bad boy in," Jerry stepped up and when He hit the dummy he got punch in the gut by a red boxing glove coming out of the punching dummy's stomach. We all ran to make such he was okay and Arthur said "hahah get it I said it was a punching dummy hahaha." "it's on dummy it's on" Jerry said to the dummy as he crawled away. "That's it," Jack said and started going towards Arthur to beat him up, when Kim stopped him and said "Jack stop, you can't do this you promised Rudy, But I didn't." then Eddie stopped her "No, Kim, I want him all to myself." Then Milton stopped him and said "No Eddie this one's all me," he stood right in front of Arthur and said "why can't Jack do this." "Guys. Let's just start practice." "wo, wo Jack, I got this, since Rudy's not around and I outrank everyone, I'll lead the class." Arthur told Jack. "Are you nuts, you don't outrank Jack," Eddie told him, and the reason I'm not doing anything is because if I stood up to Arthur, he would make dad send me to a Catholic Boarding school, so yeah. "Really, see I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a green belt." "Yeah , because your daddy bought it for you," Kim said in a sassy tone. "Jack, you know nothing 'bout karate your just a scrawny little skate rat," Arthur said and stood about 2 feet away from Jack. "And you're nothing but a spoiled little poser who always gets everything he wants, who's rude, obnoxious , thinks he's all that, dresses like a preppy, pathetic ,smart-ass school boy, and has a seriously huge ego!" and it wasn't Jack who yelled that, it was me, I told everyone what would happen, so everyone was really shocked I had said that. Arthur recovered first and said "oh you shouldn't have done that," at the time I was walking away from him with my back turned, then Jack got in front of me and threw him into a wall. We all laughed because his butt was stuck in the wall. "you're gonna be sorry you did that," Arthur said mostly to me and Jack. "What is going on here !" dad yelled when he came in. "I'm glad you're here, I was just saying my prayers and eating my vitamins when Allison started calling me names and then Jack threw me into a wall." Arthur replied. Dad started ranting about a deal with Rudy and then Rudy started talking about how it was the wall of friendship and how they really liked him. "Rudy I'm sorry. But he was coming at Allison," Jack tried to explain. "He came at Allison, you came at him, it's just a big commin' at ya' party!" "Rudy, this is unacceptable, I want Jack thrown out of your dojo." "What?," everyone asked, shocked. "Bye,Bye, Jack," Arthur said. "I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen," Rudy said. "ok, then you have two hours to get out, you're standing on my new parking lot , come on son," he said and left, not even saying anything to me. Then a moving toilet came in and said "It's time for your 3:40 appointment," and lifted its seat up. "Oh, shut up," Rudy said to the toilet. "I get it, it's because I'm a toilet isn't it," the toilet said then went back to Rudy's office.

**NEXT DAY THEAM MUSIC KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Jack put your stuff down you're not leaving this dojo," Rudy told, more like demanded, Jack. "If I don't leave you're all gonna lose the Dojo," Jack, with his stupid damn hero complex, told Rudy. "You're not going," after that Rudy gave a speech about what is really important, then these dudes came out with his toilet and Rudy screamed," take the boy instead." "RUDY!" we all screamed, "well you've never sat on her," Rudy whined like a little baby. Then they were talking 'bout a sticking it to the man and a guy that tied himself to a tree and… old ladies? Whatever I wasn't really paying attention because I was picking out what catholic boarding school to go to. Yippee. When Rudy said "chain me up," I yelled "I'll do it!" and ran over to Rudy and chained him up to the post near the door so he could see everything.

**3 minutes later**

"Let me out of these chains! I'm goin' crazy!" Rudy yelled while trying to take the chains off of him. "Rudy It's only been three minutes," Jack told Rudy. "Yeah well….." Kim came I ranting to some on the phone, then she talked about the lame story that was Taco Tuesday's are now Fajita Fridays in the cafeteria. Milton said something about chocolate, cat calendar, and lunch ladies. Wow, sounds like my uncle Toby's house. After that I just kinda zoned out until they talked about how someone had to get in the air vent to get food. Then everyone looked at Milton and he finally came to the realization it was him after 2 minutes. Then, for reasons I will never know, Milton got ready like he was goin' to war or something, he even had war paint on! Next thing we knew Milton got sucked up into the vent and disappeared.

**THEAM MUSIC KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Aw, check it out, Turner just showed up with some people," Jack announced to the rest of us. Dad told us he was bringing in a wrecking ball. "You don't scare us Turner, That whole bringing in a wrecking ball routine, it's the oldest trick in the book," Rudy said. "uhh Rudy," I said kinda nervous, "they just brought in a wrecking ball." "What! Unchain me you fools!" Rudy exclaimed wiggling and scratching at the chains. Founds out we gave the keys to Milton, huh, figures. "What, No it can't end like this, I never sat in a hot tub full of pudding," after that Rudy kinda ranted and now I have then scaring image of Rudy in a hot tub full of custard. AHHHHHH. "Nothing brings a crowd out like a wrecking ball, they're totally on are side,You can feel the love" Ohhhh Jerry how wrong you are. "Knock it down" was repeated over and over again by the crowd that was on "our side." "Why don't you guys shut you're pie wholes!" Jerry exclaimed to the crowd after opening the door. "Ohhhh yeah Jerry, totally feeling the love," I said after he came back in. "I just realized I'm in the middle of a big story right now, four kids from our school fighting a great injustice," Kim said, finally coming to the realization. "Hey, Kim you better hurry your friend Margret just showed up," Jack said pointing to outside where the she-devil and a camera dude were. "ooohhhh no. Not today Margret. !" Kim said while running out the door. Dad announced that in 2 minutes the place was gonna be a parking lot. I couldn't let this happen. This place meant to much to just be destroyed. "I going out there," Jerry told us then went out the doors and made such lame demands the demanded that we ….. get a couple of helicopters flown by Super models? What? But I guess the crowd liked that one cause they started chanting wasabi so whatever. Then we saw the ball swinging and Arthur controlling it. Oh NO HE DIDN'T. Before anyone could object I ran outside and dodged the ball. "Arthur what are you doing your gonna get everyone in their killed!" I yelled. "Well why don't try and stop me!" then he took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the control thing and right in front of me. "Well, Allison, time for you to have a ball!" wow that was really cheesy, and I was just about to say something sarcastic back 3when he pushed me in front of the wrecking ball. It was coming at me to fast to move out of the way so in waited for the impact, but instead of the wrecking ball I got tackled to the ground by…. Jack? "Allie, are you okay! You're not hurt are you…." He kept rambling on after that. "Jack." I said but he just kept going on and on. "Jack!" He finally silence and I said "you have a dojo to save now go!" he smiled at me then went intom this big fight with Arthur. **(If you want to see the fight scene go to right after Arthur got the keys out of the control box thingy.)**

I was watching from the ground and hoping, like everyone else, that everyone and the dojo would be okay. The ball just made the doorbell wring and then went back to being stationary. YEEEEESSSSSSSS. Jack saved the dojo and nobody got hurt. Well 'cept for Margret of course. Me and Dad ran in the Dojo to see if everyone was okay. Rudy made a huge and very inspiring speech and then raised his arms over his head and the chains came off. "Hands over the head that's all it took, really," he mumbled to himself.

Jack came in with a-hole Arthur himself and said "I believe this belongs to you," and then tossed him to dad. "Arthur, why would you do something like this, I've given you everything," dad asked Arthur. "MAYBE THAT'S THE PROBLEM DAD!" I yelled at him. "What?" he asked. "This dojo may not be much but it was built on the principles of discipline and respect." Rudy told him. "Which is something that Arthur's never had, dad." I said. "Blah blah blah, can we just knock down the little dump down already," Arthur whined. "No," Dad said no to Arthur, YEEESSSSSSSS, FINALLY, "he's right," then he apologized and said the dojo can stay. We all celebrated and hugged, but when me and Jack hugged we stayed in each other's arms a little too long. "And Allison," dad said, gulp, "I'm sorry for treating you like in did, and I am so sorry for being a bad parent to you, I just want you to know that I love you." My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates because he said he loved me. "I love you to dad," and then I went and ran into his arms and hugged him. "Do you want to train here for karate and go to Seaford high?" he asked "Yes, yes, yes ,yes, thank you thank you thank you so much!"

After the whole mushy thing Arthur got grounded, the dojo can stay and I can finally live my dream of being able to practice karate and go to a normal high school, yeah baby.

Once my dad and brother were gone Rudy said "Jack what you did was incredible." "Wasn't just me, we all did it," he said. "Hey does anybody know where Milton is?" we all were wondering the same thing.

Everyone left to get Falafel Phil's but I said I catch them in a minute. I was just sitting in the dojo thinking about all the things that happened today when someone said "Whatcha thinking 'bout." I swear I jumped and foot off the counter. "Jack, you scared me," I said to Jack. "Sorry, so whatcha thinking 'bout?" he asked again. "Just….. how epic yet terrifying today has been," I said. "ohh Jack I almost forgot, thank you." "For what?" "For saving me idiot," I smacked him on the back of his head. "ohh you don't have to thank me." "Yes I do, and also I owe you." "Well how do you owe me exactly?" "I don't know… just name anything you want me to do." "Kiss me," he said. "WHAT?" "Kiss me, you did anything right?" "Ummm, ok." So I kissed him…. On the cheek. "ahh come on that's not fair," Jack yelled as I ran to Falafel Phil's. "You said I had to kiss you but you never said where!" I said once we got inside.

The rest of the evening was great we all had overly greasy falafel ball's and just had fun. Now that I'm at the dojo and at Seaford high, I can tell with friends like these this is going to be EPIC.

**Hey guys hope you like it and review for what episode I should do next Ricky weaver or All the wrong moves! Bye.**


	2. All The Wrong Moves Part 1

**Hey everyone… so thank you all for the complements and the pointers…but…um well about the kick thing, well you are just gonna have to wait and find out because you never know. When I say that I mean that Allison could end up with Jack OR she could even be HELPING get Jack and Kim together so yeah and if you don't have anything nice to say don't review. LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU ENJOY. Oh and for all of ya'll I will be putting a pic of who Allison's goin to look like on my profile and maybe some of her outfit's, hope ya like.**

**THEAM MUSICKICKIN IT WITH YOU! ALLISON"S POV**

"Guys, I got us the opportunity of a life-time, we're gonna be rich!" Jerry exclaims after he came running in with a Ipod, ipod doc, and flyer.

"For the love of skittles Jerry, there is no oil under your house your mom's car just had a leak, that's it!" I said to him.

Everyone looked at me weirdly and I asked,"What?" "For the love of skittles?" Jack sates/asks.

"What? I like to be original and for the love of cake has already been used," I say matter of factly.

"Anyway, Jerry what's gonna "Make us rich," Kim asks making quotation marks around make us rich.

"Check it, I signed us up for The Battle of the Dance Crews at the mall," Jerry said answering Kim's question.

"Wow, first prize wins a thousand dollars!" Kim said amazed at the amount of money. What? Is all that girl thinking about is the money I would be thinking about just dancing for fun and not just for a prize. Also to get over my fear of dancing in front of people.

"It's not just about the money, I've always loved dancing. You know my mom hung a disco ball over my crib?" Jerry asked us as if we should be amazed, when I was thinking it might off fallen on him a couple of times maybe more. For some reason everyone was laughin', 'cept Jerry.

"I just said the disco ball landed on Jerry a couple of times didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, you did," Jack and Kim told me at the same time. **(Wink, Wink ;)**

"Jerry sounds great, but we're not a dance crew," Eddie said pointing out the obvious.

"I have the skill and can teach you the moves, if we work hard we can win this, together," He said.

"What do you say?" he asked all of us. Everybody but me and Jack said yea and the Jack said, "Sure, how bout you Allison?" He asked.

At the exact same moment everyone turned to look at me. The thing is they weren't just looking at me they were….. GIVING ME THE PUPPY DOG EYE TREAMENT, AHHHHH MUST RESIST.

"Plweese Alwison, Prwetty Plweese?" Jerry asked in the dreaded baby voice. MUST BE STRONG ALLISON. MUST. BE. STRONG.

"I'm sorry Jerry but, I don't dance," I said, more like pleaded, to him.

Somehow all the looks got even more cute and at the same time they all said, "Plweese, Alwie, Plweese?" I CAN'T TAKE IT I'M GONNA EXPLODE.

"FINE! I'LL DO THE STUPID DAMN THING, JUST STOP WITH THE LOOKS ALREADY," I yelled caus ei couldn't take it anymore.

"YES!" they all yelled at the same time, seriously they have got to stop doin' that.

"Wasabi?" Jerry asked us all stickin his fist out, "Wasabi!" we all yelled and put our fist in and lifted it.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUTHEAM SONG**

"Is it just me or are these falafel balls greasier than usual?" Jack asks before he squeezes out all of the grease out of them.

EWwwwwwwwwwwwww.

"No I think that's 'bout right," Jerry tells Jack seemingly unaffected by how gross that was.

"And now I think I lost my appetite," I say then give the grease buckets to Jerry.

"Check it out it's Dan Bredonon**(is that how you spell it?)**,he's the best dancer at our school, they call him Smooth," Jerry says pointing to a dark-skinned guy hitting on a girl.

"Because he's got great dance moves?" I ask, because well why else would you be called smooth.

"Actually he's got crazy soft skin," Jerry says, how would he know this I don't EVER want to know.

"Hey Jerry, Allison…" he pauses an looks at Jack, because he doesn't know his name.

"Jack," Jack says to "Smooth". "unn,' is how he addresses Jack, rude much.

"So I heard you and the Karate Clowns signed up for the Battle of the Dance Crews, you know my crew The Step Brothers win every year?" He asked in a stupid matter of fact voice.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean other people shouldn't try," Jerry said back almost immediately.

"Umm, Yeah, it does," He said while laughing at Jerry, ohhh this kid better watch it.

"You know we're not just a karate club we also have counseling for people with bad nicknames, you should come by and see us Smooth," Jack said. "oooooh you just got burned, man," I said to add to his humiliation.

"You guys are gonna just embarrass yourselves, so just leave the dancing to the professionals," he said then did a turn, shuffle-ball-kick, and went all the way down in the splits, which was simple enough, besides the splits. **(I'm not sure if that's correct, but just keep an open mind.)**

Jerry then tried to do the splits but we heard something rip, and, well let's just say it wasn't his pants.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUTHEAM SONG**

"Alright let's run the whole thing from the top," Jerry said after he showed us his moves.

"Where's Kim?" Jerry asked, "She said she had to get some special dance stuff on," I told him not kn owing what Kim meant at all.

"Okay let's do this!" Kim came in yelling wearing 80's clothes or something.

After everybody epically failed and me not tryin Jerry cursed in Spanish then asked us if we had any dancing experience at all.

And here's the list:

Jack can do the ugliest victory dance in history

The best Kim can do is walkin in place while pickin her nose.

Milton can only do the weirdest dance I have ever seen in my life, and apparently you have to have a skirt on for it.

And Eddie can only barley mambo

After Jerry gave an actually good speech Kim just shut him down and they all went to get food.

"Is dancing so hard?" Jerry asked himself but I answered, "no not really," I don't think he was shocked but more startled.

"So you can dance?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, watch," I told him then did a high kick, turned 6 times without stopping, did a one-handed cartwheel that turned into a ninja roll, then did some free style hip-hop.

"Wow, you wanna see the move I made up it's called "THE JERRY," he told me, wow such an original name.

"Sure, show me what you got," I told him then he did this totally awesome move and Smooth came in.

When he came in I just tuned him out until I heard Jerry ask if I wanna come with them to Falafel Phil's, then Smooth said, "Actually Jerry this is between just you and me."

Now I was defiantly curious so I, of course being the totally awesome ninja that I am, followed them.

I listened and when I heard Smooth's offer was hopping Jerry had enough commen sense to know that this is wrong, but he didn't, he said yes. Which means i have to tell the gang, yea, just awesome.

**This is part one, from now on all my chapters will be in two parts cause it takes so long to write this, sorry, :( i hate cliffhangers too.**


	3. All The Wrong Moves Part 2

**Hey guys. Sorry if the wait was to long first my teachers love to give me homework and second for a whole four days I was sick and had to be on bed rest, but, finally, here we are Part 2 of ALL THE WRONG MOVES. (applause here)**

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU ALLISONS POV**

"GUYS! KIM, JACK, EDDIE, MILTON, JERRY JOINED SMOOTH'S CREW!" I ran into the dojo after Smooth and Jerry left hearing range.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed at once, man they have got to stop doing that.

"Well, to put it shortly, Smooth saw Jerry do this really cool move, asked Jerry to be a part of his crew, an d Jerry said yes," I stated calmly so they wouldn't freak out to much.

"WHY WOULD HE-"

"OHH I'm GONNA-"

"HE JUST BETRYED US-"

"WE AREN"T THAT BAD-"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FLAPJACK UP!" I yelled over them.

"Thank you, now to answer your questions he would do this to finally be the best at something, no, Kim, you can't kill him, yes he did betray us, and you guys are that bad," I said, trying saying the last thing really fast so that they wouldn't hear it.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you do better," Kim challenged.

I sighed and went to the radio and turned on DJ Got Us Fallen In Love and did the dance we were going to do and added my own twist to them.

"Okay we'll you did a little better," Kim admitted and I, in turn, scoffed.

"Yeah Kim, only a little better," I told her.

We were arguing about how I did on my dance while walking to Falafel Phil's. When we got their we saw the no good traitor looking like he got a falafel ball thrown at the back of his head.

"Well if it isn't Eggs Benedict," Eddie said with a sassy tone to Jerry, wait EGGS Benedict?

"You mean Benedict Arnold?" Milton asked sounding annoyed and frustrated.

"No, I don't think I do," Eddie said back. Why did I have to have the weirdest friends, why?

"Shouldn't you be practicing with your _Smooth_ new dance friends?" wow, nice wordplay Jack.

"They're not my Friends Smooth just used me to steal my move," Jerry said glaring at the falafel in front of him.

"They stole the Jerry, I'm really sorry 'bout that, but, Hun, glaring at a falafel won't help ya'" I told Jerry.

"Whatever, and now it's not called The Jerry it's called the Smooth, he just named it after himself, uh zero imagination," Jerry informed us.

Jack told him how excited we were and how he just dropped us like a bunch of melted M&M's on the side of the road. Ok, he didn't tell him that, but he did say how he betrayed us. After that Jerry made a speech of how he just wanted to be the best at something and then apologized.

"Jerry wait, you still wanna be in the contest, well, you got yourself a dance crew," Jack said.

"Really!" Jerry exclaimed, "Yes, that be awesome, The Kid is back in the game, you guys are awesome!" He said doin a bro hug with Jack.

"Not at dancing, we all still stink, well besides Allie," Milton stated with a smile on his face.

Then Joan came by with a balloon man and apparently that would be her date, so sad.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

We were watching the step brothers do their dance and at the end Smooth did The Jerry, and the crowd all cheered.

The announcer was ecstatic about "Smooth's" new move and asked how he came up with it in her praise speech.

"BY STEALING IT!" Yelled Kim to the step Brothers.

"And for the last crew tonight, the Wasabi Warriors!" She announced and now that I think about it I love her outfit

Smooth and Jerry trashed talked each other and then it was time to dance. We started off doing some poses, then Kim was in the middle and made a come and get me or bring it on sign with her hand. After that we all rotated around Kim while she kicked the air. Then we sis some more cool stuff and let Jack have his solo where he did all these karate moves. The song changed and I smiled because me and Jerry we're about to so then stupid step behemoths how to really dance. Jerry and I did the hip-hop moves together and then I stepped back with the rest of the warriors and Jerry did a way cooler mover than the first one.

"WASABI!" we all yelled at the end of the dance.

"…The winner of the thousand dollar prize and the trophy is… THE STEP BROTHERS!" and everyone cheered.

"I thought you guys were awesome!" Jerry told us being totally sincere.

"This year the judges are also giving out a trophy for the best individual dancer… and the winner is… Jerry Martinez!" While she was saying who the winner was Smooth walked up with so much confidence only to get his little bitty pride hurt, HA.

"What! Jerry! He's not that great, I can do what he did!" Smooth said and tried to do the move, but epically failed by falling off the stage.

"Not very Smooth, Smooth, WOOOOOOO, that's right, I got my, WOOOOOO, back!" then Smooth ran off in shame, MWHHAHAHAHHA.

After Jerry gave his speech thanking everyone he said "5,6,7,8.." and then he and Jack did the victory dance, I did hammer time and… I'm not really sure what the others were doing.

**LATER IN THE DOJO WITH JERRY AND ALLISON**

I saw Jerry in the dojo looking at his trophy and packing up his stuff.

"Hey Jerry, wathcha doin?" I asked him.

"Nothin', just thinkin' bout' what an awesome day it's been," Jerry said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I just don't feel like I deserve this," he said holding up the trophy.

"Jerry, you were awesome, I mean that move was incredible and totally epic," I told Jerry and he smiled at me. **(Hmmmm interesting, is it not?)**

"Yeah, but, you created the move as much as I did," he said and looked at me.

"Jerry, you deserve this and you know why, because the move you did I could never had done, you understand?" I asked him.

"Yes Mam'" he told me with a salute and then came and hugged me.

"Thank you though, I would have never been able to do it without you," He said, sounding sincere.

"And thank you for helping me get over my stage fright," I told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, blushing.

"For what I just said dummy, and being true to your friend, in the end," I told him.

After the door was closed to the dojo I heard Jerry yell, "WOOOOOO" and I laughed and went home.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this and now we got some Allie/Jerry action going on now. But I want you to decide who will be together but it won't actually start to happen for about three more episodes or more who knows. Review and say bad things to me but I don't care, Peace out Suckers. **


	4. PLEASE READ

** Hey guys! Well I just wanted to tell you that I won't continue this story unless I get at least 2-3 reviews for the last chapter. I am currently working on the Rickey Weaver episode and also this will probably be Jack/OC, just warning ya. I am so sorry but this is how its gonna be and I'm gonna try to do a Kick one shot that might turn into a story for ya'll, thanx so much and I give you all cyber cookies ,bye!**


	5. RICKEY WAEVER PART UNO

**Sup people, I know some of you aren't happy with the choice I made but just think of it as a normal story, and pretend kick never existed. (gasp!) I know I can't believe I said these words either but just bear with me, k. **

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Yo, I can't take health class anymore!" Jerry exclaimed while we were walkin down the stairs.

"Yeah, I took that class once and when I saw the video of the whale giving birth, I almost gave birth to my lunch," Jack told us, ewwww, major gross out moment.

"Not that, grace asked me to be her health class partner, we have to take care of an egg and pretend it's our baby," Jerry told us, poor Grace, she's not gonna get a good grade.

"How'd that work for ya?" Eddie asked Jerry.

"Yo, I couldn't take the pressure man, this morning I snapped fried up our baby and ate it," Jerry told us already in panic mode.

"Big news everybody, big news, thanks to a winning essay by Kim Crawford, our school has won a free concert from international pop-star Ricky Weaver!" the vice principal announced.

"I can't believe I won!" Kim exclaimed talking to Grace.

"Wait, Kim, you like Ricky Weaver?" I asked, amazed that she would like the bottled-blonde.

"Um, pshh, no I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is," she was obviously lying but the guys couldn't tell.

"Really Kim? Cause your lockers a big fan," Grace said and opened Kim's locker and a bunch of Ricky Weaver posters were in there and she had his music blasting out of her locker. We laughed at hoe obsessed she was.

Her and Grace played tug-of-war with the locker door for awhile, and Grace lost.

"fine I love him, I downloaded all his music and now I'm gonna met him, RICKY!" she screamed while doin some weird dance thingy.

"I'm beginning to think she know who Ricky is," Jack thought out load.

Grace then proceded to ask Jerry about their "baby" and he then burped and ran away. Awww poor baby.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Ok, good solid contact, great form, just kick a little lower," Rudy told Jack while holdin a blue dummy. Jack tried the move again and this time it hit the dummy, and Rudy, in a place no man should ever be hit.

"Who knows Grace, he could part his hair to the right or to the left, that's just what makes Ricky, Ricky," Kim said talking to Grace on the phone.

"I can't believe thanks to you that over-gelled pretty boy is coming to our school, I think he has a dolls head, " Jack told Kim, obviously annoyed with what she did.

"Jack, it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky," Kim told Jack with some obvious sass.

"Ohhh, nice burn Kim," I told her and we knuckle punched.

"What, I'm not jealous," Jack said, kinda pissed that she would think that.

"Mmmh," she said then went into the changing room.

"I just don't get what the big deal is," Jack said, still annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, I don't get what girls see in him, I have everything he has," Jerry said.

"Really you have talent, good looks, and a private jet?" Eddie asked.

"I have talent, good looks, and my sister's three speed bike," Jerry said.

Then Rudy came in and said we sounded like haters, told us he was in a boy band called Just Us Guyz, with z cause it's cool, and did the very worst boy band song and moves I have ever seen. After that all the guys followed him to his car to listen to a tape they had.

"Whoa, that are all the words that can describe what just happened," I said, amazed that they thought it was _good_.

"I know right?" Jack asked/stated.

Then this gut came strutting in the dojo acting like he owned the place with two hulking guys.

"Hey I'm looking for Kim Crawford," the guy said.

"Hey I know you you're…" Jack started but didn't get to finish because Kim came in.

"RICKY WEAVER!" Kim screamed and ran over to us.

"Sup Kim, guy's its cool wait in the limo," he said then took off his shades and did a Justin Bieber hair flip, poser.

"I thought I'd stop by and say, Hey, before the show," then he looked off into the distance tryin to be cool, wow, just, wow.

"Ricky, you-you're here you-you're standing in our dojo," she said in awe.

"Kim, calm down, you're acting like Zach Afron is standing in front of you," she and jack looked at me weird and I said "don't hate me, he has gotten a lot hotter from his high school musical days." Kim just nodded her head in agreement then went back to freaking out.

"Anyway, Ricky this is ahhhh," she said trailing off and snapping her fingers, not remembering our names.

"Jack" "Allison" Jack and I said at the same time, annoyed because we are her best friends and she didn't remember our names.

"Jack, Allison, that's it," she said smiling at Ricky.

"Hi, what's up," Jack put his hand out for Ricky to shake but he just ignored it and put his arm around Kim.

"I really like the essay you wrote, if it's ok with you I'd like it if you came up and danced with me," he asked and Kim looked like she her head was gonna explode.

"I'm gon-na be-be dancing wi-with you, in front of the whole school, this is gonna make Grace's head explode," whoa, déjà much. Then, much to the amusement of me and Jack, she snorted.

"Wow, (snort), Smooth," Jack told Kim.

"Nice one,(Snort)" after I said that we fist bummed and laughed.

"Jack, Allie," she said in a "I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up tone." ohh so scared.

"Kim, just make sure you wear something cute," Ricky said.

Kim then went to rant about how she always wears something cute, than about going to the cute store.

"Am I sayin this out load? uh, I goota go," she said this all out of breath.

"Bye Kim, (snort)," Jack said to her.

"Seriously, I will hurt you," she said in a treating voice.

Then Phil came in and I pretty sure creeped us all out, a lot.

"You've got a goat in your kitchen?" I asked after he said "now I just crazy man with a goat in my kitchen."

"Did I say goat, I meant microwave," he said kind of nervous.

I kinda tuned out after that until I heard Jack yell, "How they don't mess up your pretty doll hair."

"He does have doll hair, doesn't he?" I asked/stated.

Then we saw Ricky being harassed by the paparazzi.

Jack and I ran over and I said, "Hey, come on guys take it easy, you heard the man he wants to leave," I said to the fat dude with curly hair.

"Just mind your own business, punk," he said to me then pushed me and Jack to the side.

I could tell Jack was really pissed and after he told them he's wasn't a big fan of shoving he beat the all up!

"You just took out six guys!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Actually he took out seven but, really, who's counting?" I stated/asked.

"You guys like cheeseburgers?" he questioned.

"Dude, do you even have to ask that question?" I asked.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

Oh MY GOD! These cheeseburger's are AMAZING!

"I can't believe you went to San Francisco for a cheeseburger!" Jack exclaimed, while eating the cheeseburger.

"What's the fun of having a private jet if you don't use it, thanks beautiful," he said then winked at the waitress giving us our drinks.

"How 'bout some music, you like JZ?" he asked us.

"Sure who doesn't like JZ," jack said, I would have agreed but I was eating my third cheeseburger.

"Yo, JZ, can you come up and sing us a couple songs," Ricky yelled to the back of the plane.

"Ya, like JZ is really back there, Hey! Beyonce, sing us something," Jack said, joking.

"Forget that, I just got in the hottub," Beyonce said.

"My bad, Be," Jack said then leaned back.

"Hey, Allie, right?" Ricky asked.

"Yep, that's me," I told him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come onstage and dance with me to?" he asked.

"ummmmm, sure why not, I could be fun," I told him.

"Cool," was all he said back. I swear I saw Jack get a little mad for a second, but It could have just been my imagination.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"KIM!" I yelled when I got to the mall and saw her.

"Hey Allie," she said back.

"Ok, well don't get mad but Ricky asked me to dance with him on stage to," I told her.

"Allie, that's great, it also means I get to help you pick out your outfit," she said squealing a little bit.

"Oh, great," I said very sarcastically I might add.

So after an hour of shopping and curling my hair I finally found a dress and am ready and if I say so myself makes me look hot!

**(HERE'S WHAT HER OUTFITLOOKS LIKE BESIDES THE BAG AND IT'S A LITTLE NIT LONGER)**

**Hope you guys liked it and the next part will be coming in sometime next week!  
R&R please. **

**HOPE YOU**


	6. RICKEY WAEVER PART DOS, FINALLY

**HEYYYYY SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING THE SECOND PART TO THE RICKEY WEAVER CHAPTER, BUT HERE IT IS FINALLY! HOPE YA LIKE AND I MAY HAVE REDONE A COUPLE OF THINGS ON THE OTHER ONE TO IMPROVE IT A BIT SOOOO RE-READ THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS, LOVE YOU ALL!**

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

Kim and I were at her locker goin over finishing touches. While she was reapplying her lip-gloss, AGAIN, I heard our names being called.

"KIM!ALLIE!" Jack came running over to us at top speed.

"Allie, Kim there you are….WOW," he said when he saw Kim and me.

Kim was looking all shy, while I went up to Jack and said, "You might want to close your mouth darling, don't wanna catch bugs," then smirked and walked back to Kim.

"Sorry… it's just I've never seen you two in a dress before….and Kim are you wearing lip-gloss?" he asked.

"No…why? Does it look ok?" she asked than turned back to the mirror in her locker and made sure that it looked ok.

"There's something you two should know about Rickey," Jack started, "That contest you won was a fake, he just picked you cause he looked at your picture and thought you were cute, and Allie, he said he liked you cause you were "smokin''," he said putting air quotation marks around smoking, apparently I'm not pretty.

"Rickey is not that shallow Jack…did he really say I was cute?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"After the concert he's gonna take you two backstage, make a move on you, and dump you. He does it in every city," Jack told us.

Then Kim told him off and Jack told her he was a private-jet-flyin-San Francisco-burger-buyin-hot-tubbin-doll-haired-monster. Wow, that's a mouth-full. Then Kim proceeded to walk away.

"You believe me, Allie, right?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"I…I don't ," I said.

"Really? Why don't you believe me," Jack asked.

"Jack, you are my best friend, but for once I would just like to at least pretend a guy wants me, not just because of a dare or something, but actually likes me," I told him. **(This is all for dramatic purposes only, never ahs this happened to me or a friend of mine.)**

"But..Allie…please, believe me," He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jack," I said then walked away, for some odd reason I wanted to run back and say I do, but I didn't.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU  
**Kim and I were at the front of the crowd, but while Kim was squealing excitedly, I was thinking about what happened with Jack and me. I don't actually like Rickey; actually I think he's super annoying, so why did I believe him over Jack? Ughhhhh, I'M SO CONFUZZLED! **(the word confuzzled means super extremely confused and if you think this should be a real word please post a comment and this will help me with the retarded people who make the dictionary every year. Not a real word, HA! I will prove them wrong, Mwhahahahahahahah!)**

Anyways Kim and I were about to go up, when Jack came running in, Jack had a tug-of-war contest with Kim, then he talked to me.

"Allie, please don't go up there, please!" he actually _pleaded, _Jack Anderson _pleaded. _

"I…," I looked at Kim up there, dancing and having fun, then she looked at me and motioned me to come on stage. Then I looked at Rickey and he looked at me and held his hand out. I looked back at Jack who also had his hand out. Then I looked at Rickey again and saw him winking and flirting with every cute girl he sees.

I took his hand and said "I'm sorry Rickey," flipped him, then walked out of school and ran to the dojo.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU  
**I wasn't pissed….I was just upset. I just want one guy to come up to me and ask me out for because he actually likes me. Not because of a dare or to prove to his friends he can get a girl that's never had her first kiss.

"Hey Allie, you ok?" I heard Jack ask once I was done hitting and kicking the dummies.

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine. I'm a big girl now I can handle myself," I told him, smirking a little.

"Yeah..I know, you did flip Rickey off the stage," Jack said laughing.

"Oh no, is Kim mad at me?" I asked.

"No, after you flipped him Kim took him backstage and tried to make a move on her, so she flipped him into a table of guacamole," he said laughing more.

"Damn, wish I didn't miss that," I thought out loud.

"Oh, don't worry, It'll be in the magazines soon," Jack said mysteriously.

"No way, you got reporters to take pictures of Rickey covered in guacamole?" I questioned excitedly.

"Of course I did, I'm ashamed you would ask," he said in a hurt voice.

"Thanks Jack, but you know I can take care of myself, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know…. I was wondering… umm I had these burgers from San Francisco today…. Well we both did…but I think the ones at Circus Burger are better…you wanna come?" he asked kind of nervous.

"I would love to," I said, and we walked out…. to circus burger where we met Kim, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

Ehhhh I'm only 14 I think I can wait a year or two before I have to have a boyfriend.

**Now…..this is a little more dramatic than most things I write….in fact this was so cheesily dramtic that I couldn't stop laughing while I was typing it. SO I hope you enjoy me trying to be super dramatic, I know I did. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE! **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't been posting, but I've had finals and a lot of other school stuff, so really sorry bout that.**

**I going to try to do all these episodes:**

**Kung fu Cop**

**Reality Fights**

**Kickin it in China**

**The Wrath of the Swan**

**My Left Foot**

**Eddie Cries Uncle**

**Skate Rat**

**Capture the Flag**

**I really hope I can do all of them and then a couple more chapters based on my own ideas.**

**SO SORRY again and please review, bye!**

_**See that button down there, you know you want to press it. The temptation to press it will over come you. SO PRESS IT! PRESS IT NOW BEFORE YOU DIE!**_


	8. Kung Fu Cop Part 1

**Hey guys this is KUNG FU COP! Hope u like it and review, PLEASE!**

**ALLISON POV:**

I was walking to art class and passed the gang. Sadly, I passed when Eddie pulled his pants off. I AM NOW SCARRED FOR LIFE!

After he went up the stairs I asked, "is anyone else mentally scarred and thinks that they will never get ride of that image?" and the show of hands is one, two, three, and four, great, not the only one.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

Jack and Eddie came in and Eddie announced, "Well, I got to first base with Stacy Wiseman," wow, did not see that coming.

"See, I told you my resources were right," Jerry said, proud.

"Not exactly, we were playing softball, I asked her out, and she hit me with first base," okay, that makes more sense, "turns out she likes Steve," **(No idea how to spell last name :P) **Eddie told us.

"That's the guy who stole my bike," Milton told us all pissed off.

"Why do girls always go for bad boys!" Eddie explained. Ohhh Eddie, sweet innocent Eddie, plenty of reasons….

After that I kinda tuned out and didn't go back to earth until someone yelled, "JACK!"

Jack then explained why he fell asleep in his locker, playing a stupid video game, and now I totally gonna want to beat ninja's with a disco ball! . !

"Wait, so you haven't slept for TWO freaking nights! How are you still alive?" I asked in wonder, I couldn't even survive without _one _night let alone _two. _

"Ohh, it doesn't matter, let's spar Milton," Jack said and then when him and Milton sparred, MILTON _WON! _Ok, wow, just, wow, he really didn't sleep for two days.

"I just became a man, I have to call my father!" Milton then proceeded to run into the locker room.

"Jack, go to my office, lie down, and take a nap," Rudy demanded Jack to do.

"Rudy, I'm fine, tell him Allie," Jack said putting his arm around Jerry.

" Oh, no, I'm Jerry, and I'm a guy," Jerry said, "and also better looking," after he said that I glared at him and stalked towards him and he did his Colombian war cant and ran into the changing rooms. I just smirked.

"Jack, I'm not gonna let you spar. I'd be dangerous," Rudy told Jack.

Then they had some big fight 'bout who's in charge and all I could think is that Jack looked really hot while pissed, woah where did that come from. GET YOUR HEAD ON RIGHT! Then Jack said he was gonna watch a movie, well good for him. We all really needed to know that. Not.

**JACKS'S POV (YOU KNOW YOU PEOPLE LOVE ME)THE DREAM!**

When I woke up Eddie was standing over me, yelling at me to wake up. Wait, why was Eddie bald? Is that even Eddie? Or is it that aunt he's been telling us about? Ugh, to many questions.

"Eddie?" I said/asked.

"THAT"S CHIEF EDDIE TO YOU, IF I WANTED TO STARE AT A LOG-HEAD BUCKET OF DROOL, I'D GO HOME AND WAKE UP MY WIFE!" he yelled at me. Wait did he just call me a log-head?, "NOW COME WITH ME!"

As I followed him out of Rudy's office I noticed that I had weird clothes and super long, bad hair. When Eddie opened the door there was oldies music playing, everyone was dressed weird, like me, and the dojo wasn't a dojo.

"My number one kung-fu cop is waiting outside. IR"S TIME FOR HIM TO MEET HIS NEW HARD-HEADED ROOKIE!" he said/yelled.

"Why are you shouting?" I asked.

"IT'S THE SEVENTIES! EVERYTHING LOUD! SEE YOUR'RE SHIRT, LOUD!" he told/yelled me, again. "THERE'S WASBI NOW!"

Then Rudy came in dressed like Wasabi, he even had the mustache, wow.

Eddie introduced me to "Wasabi" and all he did was insult me and call me a little kid that he had to babysit! Insults were thrown about the others age and soon enough we were in a dance battle, that the chief had to break up.

While me and Rudy/Wasabi had a faceoff we didn't notice to girls come in until someone yelled, "MY NAME IS SNOWFLAKE JONES AND I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" when I saw who said it my jaw dropped, figuratively. It was Kim but she was in a one-suit bellbottom pants thingy and had a huge afro.

"My gosh Snowflake, it's like you want the whole world to know," said the other girl beside her. Once I got a good look at her, I realized it was Allison! She was wearing a short blue jean mini skirt and a weird shirt kinda like mine, but it was tighter and then she had a fringe vest thing and matching boots, her hair was curly and big, but somehow they both looked pretty.

"Hellooooo ah, Snowflake and ummm….." I trailed of cause I didn't know her name in this universe, "Skittles, and you don't need to know my last name." Of course I'd be Skittles, of course.

"Well you two have come to the right place, my names Jack, check out my hair," I said flipping my long hair.

Before Snowflake could say anything Skittles said, "We don't have time to check out your hair and flirt with you, we just need you to help us, you dig?" she asked in annoyance, ahh so she still acts the same then.

"Ok, I dig," I told her, then winked, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Uck, you done yet lovetrain?" Wasabi asked, "I'll help these helpless Kitten, who've lost their mittens," he said taking Snowflake's had and guiding her somewhere.

"This kitten has claws, HIYAH!" then Snowflake broke the table in half.

"And if you call me kitten or helpless again, I'll make your ass into a hat, then make you wear it," Skittles said threateningly. **(GUESS WHAT T.V. SHOW THE HAT THING IS FROM, GUESS RIGHT AND SHOUT OUT FOR YOU PEOPLE!)**

"So how can we help you?" Wasabi asked in a very professional, and scared, voice.

Turns out someone stole the Dragon's Eye necklace her aunt gave her, and Skittles just came along for fun. Now we have to go to Laboca the Snitch so he can tell us if he's seen the necklace anywhere.

_**See that button, down there, yeah that one. If you don't press it, it will haunt you in you're dreams and when you're awake, so press it, unless you like things haunting you! Mwahahahahaha, Mwhahahaha, Mwhah-caugh-caugh-ugh, allergies-Hahahahaha. Ok now I'm done.**_


	9. KUNG FU COP PART 2 FINALLY!

**Hey everyone, so I decided to restart this story, I wasn't sure I was gonna because of how hectic my summer was, but now that my 3 week camp got canceled, I get to finish this story. WARNING WILL ONLY BE A FEW MORE EPISODES NOT AS MANY AS I WANTED TO DO. But here you go the rest of Kog Fu Cop!**

**Jack's POV**

We danced out to the diner and when we arrived we all struck a pose, except Skittles, she just rolled her eyes at us. She's adorable when she does that, wait, WHAT! I didn't think that, I didn't just think that! Ok Jack, just calm down, in, out, in, out. Ok, I'm good. 

"This is the Loose Lips Diner, it's where all the snitches hang out," Wasabi told us, surveying the area.

"Ahhhh, I heard about this place, they got a far-out secret sauce," Snowflake announced.

"It's just ketchup and mayonnaise with a hint of paprika,**(SP?) ** but you didn't hear it from me," Jerry said, then got hit by a loaf of bread by the guy behind the counter.

"That's Laboca, if somebody stole your Dragon's Eye, he'll know," Wasabi said to Snowflake, while motioning to Jerry.

All of us ended up pushing Laboca against the wall while lifting him up and asling him things like "you know what I wanna know, you know?" Not actually telling him what we were looking for.

Finally Skittles pushed him against the wall and said in a really scary but attractive voice, wait, what? "Listen Laboca, if that dragon's eye falls into a guy with a bad vibe we are all in danger, ya dig it?"

"Aye mommy, now put me down," then she just dropped him and strutted back over to us and winked at me. Ummmmmmmm.

He made the shhhh gesture to Skittles then Skittles made it to Snowflake, Snowflake made it to me, then I made it to Wasabi, and Wasabi made it to Laboca who moved down the line. After that he told us how someone in this club called The School had been flashing Snow's necklace around and we should look there first. Now, to the school!

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Whoa, this school house rocks!" Snowflake exclaimed.

"Who the cake are they here to see?" Skittles asked. **(y'all get the reference, no, no, ok I'll just be quiet now)**

"Milty Moon dust, he can play notes that sound like a walrus passing gas," Laboca said in awe and admiration.

"Yeah my old lady makes that same sound when she bends over to pick up the news paper," Wasabi stated.

"Really Wasabi, really, little bit too much information," Skittles told him in disgust.

Then, what came next will forever scar me, Milton (Who I assumed to be Milty) came out in a all spandex suit with weird boots and a bedazzled horn.

"Couldn't he have put more cloths on, I mean seriously!" Skittles muttered to herself, but I heard and laughed. She looked up at me and smiled at me for the first time since I came here and I thought it was the most amazing smile ever, whoa to cheesy, Jack, to cheesy.

"Look around Snowflake, do you see the Dragon's Eye?" Wasabi questioned.

"There's some flying neck candy here, but I don't see the dragon's eye anywhere," Snow responded.

"Excuse me!" we all turned around to see Milty trying to get down the stairs towards us. "Do I come to your pad and interrupt your groovy French horn solo?" he asked.

When he heard we were after the dragon's eye he ran out. Snow, Laboca, and Wasabi went the same way as him, while Skits and me went the other way. We got to him first and pushed him into some trashcans.

"K Milty, What are you hiding?" I asked in what I thought in a threatening voice.

"Dude, he can't really hide anything, he's in spandex, if you stuck a coin in his pocket you would be able to tell if it's head's or tales," Skit's said. **(got the coin in a pocket thing from a movie, guess what movie and I give you Cyber Cookie!)**

Then everyone else caught up and when Wasabi threatened him but he still wouldn't talk. Wasabi then picked up his bedazzled horn and told him if he didn't talk he would destroy his horn. After that Milty told us that the guy who had Snow's necklace booked him for a gig at his lava lamp factory.

"If you know what's good for you-" I started off.

"Ohh I do vitamins, leave green vegetables, and sun," Milty cut me off. **(not sure if that's completely right, so really sorry if it isn't!)**

***AT THE LAVA LAMP FACTORY* KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Well, Well, Well," someone above us said. We all looked up to see who it was and it was…. CHIEF EDDIE, "look what the cat dragged in," then the two girls behind him hissed and made a cat claw at us.

"Chief Eddie?" Wasabi said/asked.

"I told you two not to take this case, but you didn't listen did you," Chief said to us.

"Chief! You're the evil mastermind?" I asked.

"Noooo Jack he just has the Dragon's Eye and told you not to take the case cause he wanted to give it back to us," Skits said sarcastically.

"Really Skits, really, nows not the best time for sarcasm," I told her and she just shrugged and rolled her eyes at me.

"The necklace gave me the power to have everything I ever wanted, money, women, and my falcon, Todo," Chief said petting his bird.

"Really Eddie, it's a fake pidgin so stop stroking its head, you look like an idiot!" Skits exclaimed. The girls with Chief gasped and covered the bird's ears.

"You got something that belongs to this foxy mama," I said looking at Snow and winking.

"You just made mine mood ring turn red," she said showing her mood ring. Behind her Skittles looked a little jealous and pissed.

"Do you mind, battling and evil mastermind here!" Wasabi told us motioning to Chief, looking very annoyed.

Then a four ninjas came out to attacked us, everybody but Wasabi and I hid. Him and I were back to back holdin off the four ninjas but they just kept getting back up. When a couple more came Wasabi motioned to them and I understood. He locked his hands together and I stepped on the, he threw me up to the hook thing and I kicked the tow ninja's down. **(If you wanna see the whole fight thingy then just watch it, I still love you people!)**

Snowflake took down one and I was really impressed, but one ninja grabbed me while I was distracted and Skits came up and pushed the dude away them kicked him really hard in the chest.

"You two ever think of joining the force?" I ask them .

"Naw, this chick can't be caged," Snow said giggled and then walked away winking at Skits, wonder why.

"What about you Skits?" I ask.

"Nope, bit I have thought of doin this," then she came over to me grabbed my shirt and kissed me and walked away to Snow, but not before I saw her blush.

Then Wasabi came over and we complimented each other and started the handshake that we do after a mission is completed. After Snow got our attention Eddie threw the necklace on a skinny pipe above the lava that goes in the lamps. I was walking on the pipe to get it and Wasabi told me to get down because it wouldn't hold my weight. I ignored him and Skits telling me to get down and got the necklace, but ended up falling in and screaming "I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED!"

**END OF DREAM ALLISON'S POV**

We heard Jack screaming and ran in.

"Jack, Jack, wake up!" Rudy yelled while he shook him.

"I just had the craziest dream and you were there, and you, and you," when he pointed to me he blushed a little, ummm ok what did my dream-self do? "We all had really bad hair, except for you Kim and Allie, yours was kinda pretty," ok, complement of my hair, that's good.

"umm, thanks, I guess," Kim said to Jack.

"Yeah, thanks, I think?" I said/asked.

Kim then told us he lost her necklace, Jack apologized to Rudy, Eddie came in and told Kim he found her necklace and told us he got a date with Stacy, and Jack looked at the necklace then ran out.

I followed him and yelled, "JACK!" he stopped and turned around, I caught up with him and asked, "ummmmm, what happened in the dream?" he looked like a skittles was stepped on.

"Ummm well, Kim, who was named Snowflake, lost her necklace, the Dragon's Eye, and you were there when she asked me and Rudy, who was Wasabi, to help and you were named Skittles," I laughed at that part.

"Should have known that would be my name," I joked but he still looked nervous.

"Ok, Jack what part about the dream are you nervous about?" I asked.

"Ummm, the umm, part where we….." he mumbled the last part so I couldn't hear.

"Jack I couldn't hear you," I told him.

He took a deep breath and said, "the part where we kissed," I just looked at him and laughed, I mean now I had a little hope that he liked me like that but not much.

"That's all, Jack, it was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything and it won't change our friendship, ok?" I asked him, he looked a little relived so, yeah, he doesn't like me.

"Yeah, it's all good," he told me.

"I'm soooo hungry, wanna go to circus burger with me?" I asked/ pleaded because I really am starving.

"Yeah, sure, this way milady," he said in a really bad accent.

"Really, you have to do the posh accent?" I asked him, and he looked appalled.

"Of course I do," he told me putting a hand to his heart.

"Ok, fine, it would be my absolute honor," I told him in the same accent.

Man, strange day, wonder what I looked like in the dream, must have looked pretty good if we kissed, oh well.

**HEYYY SO SORRY I HAVN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AND I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT,ALSO ON MY NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE GIVING SHOUT OUTS YEAHHHHHHH GO ME! ANYWAY PRESS THAT BEAUTIFUL BUTTON DOWN THERE IT LOVES YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE IT SO EXPRESS YOUR LOVE BY PRESSING IT!**


	10. Kickin it in China part 1

**Heyyyyy people who love to read! Sorry I haven't updated in forever…. I was really busy my b-day was very recent and we went out of town and then we had to get everything ready for school. SOOOOOOOOO I am super duper sorry I haven't updated in forever, please forgive this girl I beg of you! Anyway here's the first part to Kickin it in China**

**Kickin it with you**

**ALLISON'S POV**

I was sitting near the dojo with Jack when Eddie, Milton, and Jerry came up to me with bags of food from the Scabby Dragon. Ewwwwww Chinese food, hate that almost as much as Sushi.

"This Chinese food is terrible!" Eddie yelled to all who would listen.

"Well, what do you expect, it's Chinese food, it's always awful," I said to Eddie.

"Why do you hate Chinese food?" Milton asked.

"I just don't like it, k?" I asked and he just nodded.

"I'll take one of those fortune cookies, hard to mess them up," Jack said grabbing one.

"You will embark on an exciting journey," is what the devil cookie said.

After that they all read their fortunes and, well, a squirrel attack happened. (Which was super funny by the way, I laughed my but off) Then Kim came out of the dojo and told us Jack was going to China, wow, maybe fortune cookies aren't the ban of my existence.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

We were all in the dojo and Jack was so super duper mega happy that I thought he would explode into millions of tiny Jack particles.

"I would go, you know, I'm not what they call, good," Milton said, "But I wonder how Jack got in without submitting anything?" Milton pondered to himself.

"I may know how it happened," I said flipping my hair over my shoulder with a smirk."Rudy and I might have taken it upon ourselves to write a letter about a certain karate prodigy and send it to I don't know, China," I said/ asked Jack.

"But, it's just a thought," I said winking at them all.

Then Jerry became his very confused self again, poor, poor Jerry.

"Of course we did it, Jack's amazing! Undefeated! Never lost a match in his life," rudy said.

"Rudy, Kim, Allie can I talk to you outside for a bit?" Jack asked us. Why does he look so nervous?

Jack told us he wasn't undefeated, and that a kid named Ky beat him so bad, that he stopped doing karate till he came here. Then Rudy and Kim got into an argument about all of us going together or just Rudy and Jack cause he wanted to be in first class. I think how surprised Rudy would be when they give him either a hamburger or something special like that. Wait, I'm goin to China? I'M GOING TO CHINS BABY, HOLY CUPCAKE!

**Kickin it- CHINA BABE!**

We were on the Great Wall of China, and since I had recently gotten a really cool professional camera, I was taken a lot of pictures of the gang and the wall….. and other things that caught my attention. No, I didn't take a picture of a 2 and half foot piece of red velvet cake, Ha, you people mock me. Ok, so maybe I did whatever.

"This is so awesome, so totally, epically awesome, we are on the Great Wall of China!" I said.

"Just think, thousands of year ago the emperor could have leaned over the wall and yelled, your not getting your ball back kids!" something only Rudy would say, ohhh Rudy.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie are going to the PandaMoon Cookie Company while we watch everyone fight. They are probably gonna end up married or something, ha.

I got this awesome bobble head ninja thing from the gift shop and Kim got Jack some rocks, ha. I get an awesome ninja and he gets rocks.

"…They help balance you and your chi," Kim said to Jack, Rudy took them and threw them across the room.

"What is wrong with you! Why don't you hop on your unicorn and ride to yoga class, moon princess!" Rudy yelled at Kim, whoa dude needs to take a chill pill, maybe 2?

"We don't need your magic rocks!" Rudy continued.

"Ok, and we need you telling him that the pain-train is on the Jack-track, what does that even mean?" I yelled/questioned him.

Then Rudy said some other stupid thing, and broke a thousand year-old table. Ok, maybe he needs 3 chill pills.

"Well, Jack, I bought this for me, but here take the glow-in-the-dark ninja," I told him my southern accent coming out a little.

"Really? Thanks but, you bought it, you should keep it," Jack told me, ohhh how I wanted to keep it, but then I would be a horrible friend.

"Listen, you're about to go kick some ass, just take the damn thing," I told him and he did. YES! THE FORCE WORKED ONCE AGAIN, HA!

"Thanks Allie," He said smiling, I smiled back and said, "No problem, good luck though," I said, and without thinking, kissed him on the check.

I probably looked like a huge tomato, but Jack just smiled bigger and I stuttered, "Umm, g-gotta go g-get umm food, I'm umm really….HUNGRY, that's it, I'm hungry ummmm, bye!" I then ran off, wow some Gryffindor I am, maybe Pottermore was wrong.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

Jack then fought a guy in a purple gi, then a red one, and a yellow and black one, while Jack was kicking ass, rudy broke a TWO-thousand year-old vase, and lastly Jack fought another guy in a red gi, and he won! Jack was in the finals! He came over and picked me up while spinning me around.

Then he put me down and the other came up to us.

"Saw your fights Jack, I thought I beat the karate out of you two years ago?" the jerk who seriously needed a haircut said.

"Well I'm a better fighter than I was two years ago, and your breath got wayyy worse," Jack said, Jack and I were still hugging each other, if I was a girly-girl I would totally start fangirling, but I'm not soooo yeah.

"This time when I beat you, you're not gonna get back up," Ky threatened. "Then your little girlfriend will want me instead of pathetic little you," then he winked at me, I saw jack was about to kick his butt, so I put my arm out to stop him.

"Listen Ky, even if you do beat Jack, which you won't, I wouldn't choose you over him because he has a heart and is kind and caring and sweet, unlike you who thinks he can hurt anybody he wants. Also Jack is wayyyyyy better looking than you, so bah-bye," he glared at me and stomped away.

I turned back to Jack, Rudy and Kim and saw the shocked on Rudy and Kim's faces and Jack just looked amazed, then his opened jaw turned into a smirk, ohhhhh shit.

"So, I'm good-looking, huh?" he asked. I just looked at him winked and with a teasing smile and said, "Yep, you defiantly are, but don't let it go to your head, and also can you kick the shit out of Ky for me? I asked.

"That would bring me great pleasure, but I'm not sure I can," he then proceeded to explain that Ky was trained by his uncle because ky was his cousin….WHAT!

_**Please please please review this pretty pwease :'(**_


	11. SHOUT OUTS!

**Heyyy people of the interweb and thanks Liv, AKA dragon-drawer, and I'm sooooooo sorry about the no part 2 of the Rickey Weaver episode I promise I'll have that one up soon :/ and I promise that I will update much more than I used to and here are some shout-outs to my lovely fans! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Gothicsparkles- thank you for bringing this to my attention, It will be up by at least next week, promise.**

**Ninjawannabe- one, your name is awesome, two I decided to make a Jack/Oc because I read sooooo much Kick, that I was starting to baby vomit every time I read one. I still read the really good ones, but not as much as I used to. I'M A KICK FAN I JUST WANTED TO DO THIS FOR FUN!**

**Britney- YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE, YAY!**

**Ninjas n glitter- Thank you for the complement I feel so Loved!**

**MissMillionaire1**** – Thank you for obsessing…. I obsess over anything related to Harry Potter, Kickin it, Percy Jackson, or the immortal instruments series… soo it's ok to obsess… I do it all the time and I'm not crazy….well not THAT crazy…**

**Ohhhh and one more thing….my name is really Allison…. And I act just like this Allison….yeah see how obsessed I can be :p **


	12. KICKIN IT IN CHINA PART 2

**HEYYY EVERYBODY, I HAVE HERE THE SECOND PART OF KICKIN IT IN CHINA, HOPE YA'LL LIKE AND THIS CHAPTER PERSONALLY GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WITH A FAMILY MEMBER YOU CAN'T STAND OR WHO TREATS PEOPLE BAD.**

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU  
ALLISON'S POV**

When we all got over our shock, Rudy asked Jack what happened between him and Ky.

"We both studied with our grandfather, but to Ky it wasn't about honor and discipline, it was about hurting people," Jack told us basically yelling at the end.

"Jack, it doesn't matter , you can take 'em," Kim told him.

"Yeah you're not gonna give up on yourself, not after I flew over here in coach stuck between a baby and a guy that licked his foot," Rudy explained over dramatically.

"Maybe you guys are right, my grandfather told me to live by the Wasabi Code…" he then recited the Wasabi Code while putting his fist against his flat hand, like we always do.

"Never say die Jack," I told him after he was done, speaking for the first time since he told us about Ky being his cousin. Jack just smiled at me, so why, if he just smiled, do I feel butterflies in my stomach. Ohhh that's right, I have a huge major crush on my best friend, cliché, no?

"I don't know if I can beat Ky, but he's gonna know he's been in a fight," Jack told us, all intense like.

"Why didn't you tell us that Ky was your cousin, Jack, we would've understood," I told him putting my hand on his knee while kneeling down in front of the chair he sat on.

"My family is really embarrassed of Ky, and my Uncle Carol wears flip-flops to the post office," Jack said in a weird voice.

"What's wrong with that?" Kim asked voicing my thoughts aloud.

"Because that's all he wears," Jack said in a almost vomiting voice, "You do not wanna know where he keeps his stamps," Jack told us getting up from the seat to go shower and change out of his gi. Ewwwww gross, too much information, too much.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU ALLISON'S POV (AFTER JACK GETS JUMPED)**

While the doc was looking at Jack's hand Rudy was pacing, Kim was looking worriedly at Jack's hand and me… I was sitting behind Jack on the bench, rubbing his shoulders and freaking out on the inside. Also, I was planning a revenge plan on whoever did this to Jack, now all I needed was my high heels and to find out who they are so I could them in their soft spot and while they're on the ground beat them up. Mwahahaahahahaha, and when they pass out hand them on a flag pole, if I could find them, in a cheerleading uniform. Wow, that's my best revenge plan ever.

"Jack after a long examination of your hand," Rudy made a weird noise here, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to be honest with you," cue Rudy with another noise, "based on my diagnosis your hand's broken, you can't fight in the tournament," the Doctor told Jack. I could feel Jack tense up and knew he was super duper upset.

"What! No! I didn't come all the way here to fore fit!" Jack told the Doc while standing up. When he stood up I could see his face, and he looked crushed and devastated.

The doc told him he was sorry and left.

Rudy and Kim told him how he proved he belonged here, and how proud they were. Then, Rudy went to cry behind the lockers. Once Rudy was done Kim and him left, leaving Jack and me alone.

"Jack?" I said/asked him.

"Yeah, Allie?" he said/asked me.

"You don't belong here as _one _of the best," when I said that he bowed his head. "You _are _the best, out of everybody in the world; you proved you were the very best. When I find the ass-hats who did this, no matter if they are really good at karate, I will personally knee them in the balls," I told him with a sincere smile that turned into an evil smirk at the end.

He laughed and said, "Thanks, Allie, but ,no offence, these guys would take you down and I really don't wanna see you get hurt because your defending me," he told me standing right infront of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks for caring but I won't be alone when I do it, I've made friends with guys from the other teams after you beat them, and they would totally back me up. Also, I've got Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Kim to help me out, plus Rudy. Soooooo, in all about I have 10 guys on my side who were good enough to get in this tournament, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Rudy, and a pissed of Kim to hold them back and help me give them a beat down. So, the odds are ever in my favor," I said and on the last part did the capital accent from the Hunger Games.

"Wow, you're really set on this aren't you?" he asked me while laughing.

"Yes, I am Jack and you wanna know why? You-and the gang- mean freakin' everything to me, and when someone hurts one of you…well they will have nightmares about me for the rest of their lives. Also…Jack, you're my best friend, you know almost everything about me, and I know almost everything about you." I took a deep breath and hoped/kinda didn't hope he would get the second meaning of this, "I Love you Jack, I truly do, I love the rest of the gang to, you're just…special I guess," damn why am I so stupid, even Jack, who is a little dense about these things, would get that I have fallen in love with him, heck even JERRY would get that, shit. How did I even fall in love with him, I've only know him about…8 months right..or was it nine…grrrrrrrr.

"Wow, when did Allison Turner get so sappy on me?" he asked me teasingly but he had a small smile on his face that told me what I said meant a lot to him.

"Shut up," I said while shoving him, my face probably bright freakin' red.

"Let's go eat some cake, you deserve it," I yelled at him while already walking out of the room. Once he caught up he put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his lower back.

"I think you just want cake for yourself," he said while raising one eyebrow.

"How do you do that, every time I try I look all constipated," I said while touching his eyebrow with the hand that wasn't resting on his hip.

"I'm just that awesome," he said and I just laughed.

"By the way, Allie…" he leaned down to my ear and said…

**JACk'S POV (hehehehe)**

"I love you too," I whispered in her ear and then added on so she wouldn't get what I was really saying, "best friend," I thought I saw her face fall a bit, but it was probably my imagination.

Damn, I just want to kiss her really bad right now, and, you ask, why can't you? My answer is simple, I'm afraid. Yes, me Jack Anderson, scared of nothing…not even clowns, is scared of, not being rejected, losing my best friend. I'm very scared that she would just shut me out. I couldn't handle that, I just couldn't.

Ughhhhhh, I sound like a total puff ball right now, SEE WHAT SEE DOIES TO ME, AHHHHH.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU STILL JACK'S THOUGHTS**

Rudy, Kim, Allie, and I were sitting there waiting for the ceremony to begin when I got a text.

"Hey, the guys say they're sorry I had to fore fit and they'll ne here as soon as they…ditch the wives?" I told them, very confused on what that meant.

"What does that even mean?" Kim asked me and Allie.

"Ummmm try to stay hip to the jive Kim, ditch the wives is what the kids say when something is cool or rad," Rudy told Kim.

"Surrrrreeeee Rudy, that's totally what it means," Allie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Rudy being stupid.

The judge with the beard that was so ditch the wives, as Rudy put it, announced that the winner of the tournament was Ky.

"I'm gonna go congratulate Ky," I told everyone. I was a bit reluctant to trust Ky again, but he is my cousin. As I was walking over to say congratulations to Ky, I saw him bro-huggin' this guy with the same tattoo as one of the guys that jumped me.

After confronting Ky about the guy having the same tattoo as one of the guys that attacked me, he just said to,"let go of it Jack, I won, you lost, get over it."

"You won 'cause you are afraid to fight me, so you sent your friends to knock me out of the competition," I accused him.

"You better watch your mouth punk," he told me getting closer to me.

"You are still a liar, a cheat, and a coward!" I yelled at him. "Enjoy your trophy, champ," I sadi to him spitting out the champ part.

Then he came at me while my back was turned and kicked me hard enough to make me fall. Also, Rudy screamed that that was soooo not ditch the wives.

**(LOOK UP BIG FIGHT PART ON YOUTUBE)**

Ky and I had a big fight and we ended up on the Great Wall of China. When Ky got thrown over the edge, he said sorry to me and pleaded me to pull him up, so I did.

"Ahh, that proves how weak you are, I would've just let you drop," he told me while laughing.

Next, he karate chopped me on my broken hand and, while I was on the ground, he tried to kick me but I grabbed it and pushed him into a bench.

"See you next year, champ," I told him panting a little.

"Jack are you okay, you're okay right, not hurt or anything, please tell me your okay," is all I heard when I almost got knocked over in a hug by none other than Allison Turner.

"I'm fine Allie, no need to worry," I told her while hugging her back. After that I pulled back to where I could look at her beautiful green eyes. Damn it, I just to freakin' kiss her right now, STUPID ADORABLENESS!

After Allison let go of me, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry showed up dressed all weirdly.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUALLISON"S POV**

We were all eating dinner while Milton, Eddie, and Jerry told us how their day went.

"Wait, so after all that you found out that your treasure is in your friends?" Jack asked them.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Eddie asked us like it was the most unbelievable thing ever.

"Yeah, I can, because you can have all the money in the world, but if you don't have what we have right here, you've got nothing," Rudy told us.

"Jack, Rudy just said wise words, I think that the Aztecs might be right, the world is ending!" I whispered to Jack.

"Yeah, I know if the world was ending though I'd make sure that you died a non-painful death," he told me jokingly.

"Thanks, that means sooo much to me," I told him very sarcastically.

"It really should," he told me while outing a little bit, DAMN CUTENESS FOR MAKING ME WANT TO KISS HIM!

We all made a toast to friends and the guy's wives came and did they look pissed! HA!

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER; NOW SEE THAT BUTTON OR BOXY THING DOWN THERE. YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO WRITE IN IT OR PRESS IT OR WHATVER TO REVIEW.**

**ALSO I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER EPISODE BEFORE I DO THE EPISOPDE WHERE THEY GET TOGETHER, WHICH WILL BE MY OWN CREATION, ONLY THINGS FROM THE SHOW KICKIN' IT WILL BE THE CHARACTERS THA ARE ON THE SHOW AND MAYBE SOME FLASH BACKS. SO PLEASE TELL ME! LOVE YOU ALL! **


	13. WRATH OF THE SWAN PART ONE

**Hey everyone sorry about not updating last week but school sadly comes first and I can't maintain my A-B average by not studying sooo yeah. Anyway here is the FIRST PART OFEPISODE OF WRATH OF THE SWAN! ALLIE"S OUTFITE IS ON MY PROFILE AT THE VERY BOTTOM!**

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUALLISON"S POV**

Kim and I walked into the dojo and while she went into the changing room, I went over to watch Jack climb on Rudy's sweaty sock hanger.

"Oh, hey Allie," he said to me once he climbed all the way down and noticed I was watching. "Check out the new pegboard, it is a great upper body workout," he added.

"Ohhh, so that's what that thing is. Rudy's been drying his sweaty socks on it," I told him in a causal tone.

"AHHH, I knew these pegs smelled featy!" Jack exclaimed while holding the peg in front of his face, then went back to climb on the pegboard again.

"So, Jack wanna hang out Saturday night?" I asked him, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, sure, what do ya want to do?" he asked me.

"Uh, I don't know. Hey, maybe we could swing by the Riverside Country Club for the Swan's Core Cotillion Ball or something?" I asked, my voice getting higher each word. Then Jack fell off the pegboard.

"Jack, are you ok?" I asked him while he just kinda laid there.

He got up and said that he was ok, then explained to me why he wasn't going to the ball with me. One of the reasons was that he is a dude, dudes don't do cotillions.

Jerry and Milton came in and told us they were going to the Swan's core cotillion.

"Really, you are going to the cotillion, and ya'll are DUDES?" I asked putting emphasis on dudes while looking at Jack in a 'shocked' way.

"My mom made me take my bosses dorky daughter," Milton explained to me.

"And I'm taking her dorkier friend," Jerry told me.

"Why are you going?" I asked Jerry.

"Ohh, Milton's giving me 60 bucks and letting watch his turtles go at it,' Jerry said all excited…why would he be excited about seeing turtles having…ohhh, he means wrestling, right.

Rudy then came out of his office and threw his socks up to Jack who then threw them back down. They landed in Jerry's mouth that at first screamed then said it felt kind of nice, ewwww.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

I was getting my lunch in line with Kim behind me when I accidently bumped into Frank.

"What do you want Frank?" I asked him. Now, we didn't have a big rivalry because he was a black dragon, we had one because he asked me out about 30 times before I yelled at him to stop asking me out. I forgot that we were in the middle of the hallway and everyone started laughing at him. So now every time I see him he's all pissed at me. So… yeah there's that, now back to the story!

"I haven't forgotten how you disrespected me, and when you disrespect one Black Dragon, you disrespect all Black Dragon's," He said to me, then punched his food.

"Hun, you know you just punched your food right?" I asked him, pointing to his now squashed meat. He just walked away.

Kim and I then went to sit at a table away from the guys because we wanted some girl time to talk about dresses and stuff. Surprising I know, but I do like girly stuff…sometimes.

Jack came over to Kim and me with red-velvet cake in both his hands. Drool…no, you are mad at him, you cannot drool over the cake that he's holding or him.

"Hey Allie, Kim, I snagged the last piece of red velvet cake for you," he said to us putting the cake on the table.

"Thanks, but I have an apple," Kim told me after she changed she asked Jack to go with her to and when I started to glare at her she added as friends. She knows about my crush on Jack, and she is the only person that knows.

"What about you Allie?" He asked with a teasing smile while waving the cake in my face.

"Ummm…wha-naaaaa, oh just gimme the damn cake!" I yelled and took both pieces of cake. He smirked but it dropped when I glared at him.

"I know you two are mad about the cotillion, but you do not want me there. At any moment my finger could be in any hole in my face," he told us holding up his finger.

"Jack, Kim and I are over the cotillion, it's no big deal," I told him even though it kinds was a big deal.

"Heyy, Allie, what's up brochacho, brocachca," the guy who I asked to go to the cotillion with me said to Jack and Kim.

"I'm sorry who are you and what the hell is a brochahco?" Jack asked…umm what his name.

"Ohh, Jack this is the DUDE who wanted to go to the cotillion with me when you didn't," I told Jack with a smirk on my face. "Although he's been here for a very short time we've become close….what's your name again hon?" I asked him, hoping Jack wouldn't heat me.

"Brody," He told me.

"Oh, his name's Brody, ohhh I like that," I said and turned to Brody.

"Sooo ahh, Brody, you taking Allie to the cotillion?" he asked Brody with…jealously?

"Well, what can I say, I like putting in a tux and dancing the night away with my favorite lady," he told me while imitating dancing.

"You've been here for three seconds, how is she your favorite lady?" Jack asked.

"JACK, shut up, he said I'm his favorite lady," I told Jack then turned back to Brody with a smile on my face.

Brody and I were practicing how to dance for the cotillion when Jack came in.

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Jack asked after he turned off the music.

"We're practicing our dance for the cotillion," I told him with my hand on my hip.

"Not in here, this is a DOJO, not a dance studio," he told us.

"Whatever Jack," I told him and was about to start dancing again when I got a text from Kim.

"Hey, Kim and I am gonna go shopping for dresses, see you later Brody…Jack," I told them both, and then when I went passed Jack glared at him.

Kim and I found the best dresses ever. Kim's was a light pink going down to her knees. Kim's was also a bit puffy at the bottom with flowers on it.

Mine was a vintage black and white dress with lace all over. I decided to wear heels because I found this pair that had music note on the bottom and since I love to write music both Kim and her mom thought they were perfect. (Kim's mom went shopping with us.)

Now Kim and I were getting ready for the dance. First we did our make-up which, on Kim, was just foundation, powder, mascara, pink eye-shadow, and lip-gloss. I wore a little less make-up then that, I wore powder (I hate foundation), mascara, gold eye-shadow, eyeliner, and chap stick (I hate lip-gloss and lipstick.) Now that that's done, on to the hair! Kim's hair was curled and we put it up in a bun that sat on top of her head, which was really pretty on her. I curled mine in tight curls and wore it down. After all that we put our dresses on and we were ready to go! Ughhh I'm nervous, sadly I was nominated for Swan Queen, damn you Kim!

**Until next time my friends please review an I'll try to get the next chapter up….TOMARROW, But I will only do so if I get at least 4 reviews so…REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON"T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION, DO SO BECAUSE IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE! Love you all and have a great day/night. BYE!**


	14. WOTS PART 2

**Heyy people here's the second part of Wrath of the Swan, sorry about the last part not being that good:/. Truly I thought it was horrible, but that's just me. Also for those of you who don't know the second part of Rickey Weaver is Chapter 6 and Allison's dress is at the very bottom of her profile, also, I did some other clothing sets that I think Allison would wear. SOOOOOOO now that that's over ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUALLISON"S POV**

When Kim and I got to the country club, our dates were already there.

"Hello, Allie, may I escort you into the dancing hall?" Brody asked really snobbish like.

"You may indeed," I said in the same snobby voice he did. When I did that I reminded me that that was Jack's and my thing, and that I would rather be here with Jack instead of Brody. Ughhhhhhhhh.

We went into the dance hall and people had already finished thier food and were dancing.

"Well, do you wanna dance?" Brody asked me while extending his hand.

"Sure," I said taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

After about four dances I saw Jerry and Milton come in and I excused myself from dancing with Brody by saying I had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey guys," I greeted them after I was standing in front of them.

"Hey Allie, you ok?" Milton asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, well…no…but it's ok, don't worry about it," I told him and then noticed their dates.

"Well aren't you gonna introduce me to ya'lls dates?" I asked while motioning to the blond who was Jerry date.

"Oh, this is Jennie," Jerry said motioning to the blond with his hand.

"And this is Carrie," Milton said tilting his head in the direction of his date.

"Hi, it's nice to meet ya'll, I'm Allison, but just call me Allie," I told them, waving to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you to Allie, by the way I love your dress," Jennie told me.

"Oh, thanks but you to look way better than I do," I told them and they just shook their heads.

"We could never pull off the vintage look," Carrie told me, motioning to my dress.

"I love vintage, so I guess it's good I can pull it off," I said, adding a smile I hope doesn't look fake.

"Umm, Carrie, I need to talk to Allison alone for a second, do you mind?" Milton asked Carrie.

"No, Milton, not at all. Hey, Jennie, how about we go dance for a while?" Carrie asked Jennie.

"Sure," Jennie responded.

"Allison, tell us what's wrong," Milton demanded.

"I Just… you know how I asked Jack to come here with me?" I asked them.

"Yeah Al, I remember that. Him not going with you was totally not swag yo!" Jerry said.

"Well… I asked him because I think of Jack as… amandnmsadjsadjkas," I mumbled the last part, hoping they would hear so I wouldn't have to say it loud.

"What was that sis?" Jerry asked, "I couldn't understand the last part."

"I like Jack as more than a friend," I told them in a normal voice.

"What?" Milton asked, surprised.

"You're honestly surprised?" I asked him.

"No, just surprised you would admit it," He told me.

"Well, anyways, the reason I'm all sad and moopy is because, every time I dance with Brody or laugh with him, I'm thinking how much more fun it would be with Jack and how much more I would enjoy it," I told them, all frustrated like.

"Hey, Allie, it's ok sis, I know Jack regrets not accepting your invite because he told me," Jerry said to me. Most of you may not know this, but Jerry is like a big brother to me, and he actually is really deep, sometimes.

"Thanks Jerry, but I don't think Jack regrets not taking me because he likes me, I think it's because he is just overprotective of me, like I'm his little sister," I said very depressed because of how Jack thinks of me. **(Ohhhh Allison….If only you knew everything, like I do. Mwahahahahahah!)**

"Anyways, I better get back to Brody, he'll be wondering where I am," I told them before they could talk to me about the Jack/ me as a little sis thing.

When I got back to Brody he asked me to dance again and I said ok. While we were dancing I confessed I was nervous about the whole me being nominated for Swan Queen thing and he said I would get it for sure.

"I don't know, there are a lot of black dragon's here, they're probably not going to vote for me," I told him while biting my lip.

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good chance," he said then winked at me.

Once the song ended the old lady who was in charge of this whole thing called for everyone's attention. She said she was going to announce the winner of Swan Queen and King.

"And the Swan Court King and Queen is…. Brody Mitchel and Allison Turner!" she announced in an announcer voice.

"We won?" I asked Brody totally confuzzled about this.

"Yeah we did, probably because you look so beautiful and are an amazing person," he told me while leading me up onto the stage. He took the two crowns from the old lady and placed mine on my head, than I placed his on his head. Then he kissed me, not on the cheek, but on my freaking lips! No, No, No, No, Brody Mitchel took my first kiss, Damn It! Next thing I know is that I have mushroom gravy all over me and so does everybody in a 20 foot radiance of me.

"What in the name of skittles just happened?!" I asked/exclaimed talking about both the kiss and the gravy.

Jack then stood up—wait, Jack?- and said, "Allie, Brody's a Black Dragon, he set you up," Jack told me while motioning his hand to my date. He also looked a little pissed, wonder wh…oh shit, Jack saw Brody kiss me!

"What?!" I again asked/exclaimed while turning to Brody.

"No- Allie- I had no idea-" he tried to explain, but I turned back around to Jack with a look of what the hell is going on here on my face.

Then I got sprayed again and the old lady said that I looked horrible, then she got sprayed. HA! Now who looks horrible?!

After she fainted Frank climbed out of the giant wooden swan that was there for some random reason.

"Looks like we've got you outnumbered, 6 to 2," he said looking at Jack and me.

"Three," Kim said climbing up the steps and putting her hand on her hip.

"Four," Jerry said standing like a superhero with his ands made into fist and resting on his waist.

"Five," Milton said, and when he climbed up the steps, he tripped.

"Six," Brody said coming to stand beside me.

"You just made a big mistake," Frank said pointing a finger at Brody.

Then Frank tried to punch him, but Brody caught it with his fist and kicked him off the stage. I'm guessing that was the signal for everyone to start fighting, cause everybody did.

I was still onstage fighting this Asian guy **(not trying to be rude or anything, promise) **who I have heard was a second -degree black belt, joy. If ya'll don't know I'm only a purple belt. I didn't notice I had a staff thing in my hand until then, but I did come in handy. **(watch it all on youtube, whatever Kim does, is what Allie does)**

Once all the damn fighting was done Brody came up to me.

"Allison, I am so sorry, they just asked me to take you to the cotillion, I didn't know about the whole gravy thing," Brody explained to me, but he didn't say just that.

"These last couple of days I got to know you a little better, and I want to get to know you better. So, Allison, will you go on a date with me?" Brady asked me.

I didn't know what to do, I mean he was my first kiss…and he does seem genuine about it. I sighed and turned around to find the whole gang staring at me, creepy much? Then I saw the looks on their faces, Milton, Jerry, and Kim all looking at me like NOOOOO, YOU LOVE JACK YOU FOOL SAY NO, at least that's what I thought it looked like. Jack of course didn't have this expression on his face, in fact I could barley see his face since he was half looking at the ground, but what I did see was…anger, pissedness, and…hurt/sadness? That was all I needed to fucking see to make up my mind.

"Brody….you honestly think I would go out with you after all of this? First, the only reason you and I went to the cotillion together was because you freaking wanted to be a Black Dragon, second, you are really bad about checking out and flirting with other girls while I'm around, and third…you think that I will forgive you because you just suddenly turn "good", just because I can be deep and nice, doesn't mean I put up with that crap, k?" ok, I know, ya'll are probably going all, ALLISON RENEE TURNER, YOU ARE SO RUDE AND WHAT HURTFUL THINGS TO SAY, but shut up, you ain't my mother.

He just walked away, very angry like.

I went back over to the table and sat down next to where Brody left his crown and put mine beside it. Other people kept dancing like nothing just happened, wow.

"Hey, Allie," I heard Jack say while he sat next to me.

"Hey Jack, nice tux," I said while laughing a little because of his shiny green and black suit.

"Why thank you, I think it looks quite snazzy, don't you?" he asked while doing an awful British accent.

"Yes, good sir, I does, but your British accent is horrible," I told him while doing my perfect British accent.

"Well…." Then he stuck out his tongue, so I did the most mature thing ever, I stuck mine out. After that we erupted into giggles and laughter.

"Anyways, I came over here to ask why such a beautiful girl such as yourself, isn't dancing?" he said/asked.

"I have no date and I look awful," I told him.

"Allison, I am really sorry about every thing, if I would have come with you in the first place none of this would have happened," Jack said, looking like he was mad at himself.

"Hey, you didn't know any of this would happen… you didn't know Brody would go behind my back or that he would… steal my first kiss," I said while tilting his chin up with my hand so he would look me in the eyes.

"Well… I can't help make up for any of that, but people say if you kiss someone else in the next twenty-four hours, that you can choose which one is your first kiss," he stated/asked.

"Hmmmm, sounds good to me," I said then leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Honestly, the kiss only lasted about 3 seconds, but it felt soooooooo epicly awesome that I didn't believe anything that felt that amazing could happen in such a short time period.

Once we broke apart he reached his hand out for my crown and put it on my head. I smirked at him and reached to get Brody's crown and put it on his head.

"Milady, would you care for I dance?" he asked in a snotty tone.

"I would love to," I said in my normal voice and he pouted at me, I just laughed.

We danced for the rest of the night and when we got back to my house it was really late, so my aunt (My dad was on a trip and my brother was at a friends house) told him he could stay. We stayed up all night watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other in the living room. I don't remember what happened after I feel asleep but when I woke up the next morning my head was on Jack's chest and his arm was around me. I just stayed there for a moment because I knew I wouldn't be a ble to get up because Jack was holding onto my waist really tight, soooo yeah. When he woke up he blushed and ran to the bathroom, I'm guessing to pee. The rest of the day we just lazed around doing nothing. We never did talk about the kiss though, DAMMIT!

**Yeah, cliffhanger on what they gonna do about the kissy-kissy thing hehe, I'm evil. Anyways tell me what ya'll thought and also, besides the first chapter, LONGEST CAHPTER EVER, 6 AND A HALF PAGES BITCHES! WHAT NOW. So review, comment and I will be doing another shout out soon, so make those comments good ya'll love ya'll so much and thank you for supporting my story! BYE!**


	15. HIT THE ROAD JACK-FULL EPISODE

H**eyyyyyyy guys…um I am super sorry for just leaving ya'll hanging like that, but I have been super busy lately and I am sooooo sorry and I really hope all of you forgive me and hope ya'll don't start hatin' on my story cause I am such a jerk for leaving you hanging… um look at me rambling here, pretty sure you just wanna read the story now sooooo yeah…..**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT **

_**HIT THE ROAD JACK PART 1**_

**ALLISON'S POV**

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU**

"Hey, where have you guys been? Practice started half an hour ago!" that is the warm, heart-felt welcome we got when Jack, Kim, and I entered the Dojo.

"Sorry Rudy, it's Wednesday, we volunteer at the animal shelter," Jack said to Rudy while he and Kim smiled at each other.

After he mocked us so rudely, Rudy said we needed to get our priorities straight. OHHHHHHH, I see how it is, we just don't help those poor little animal that have been abused and instead beat each other up, I get it.

Jack then convinced Rudy we were ready for the tournament by showing him the spinning back kick that Kim and I helped him with. Then Rudy was all like 'you never know when someone might be watching you' then I imagined he backed out of the room with his stalker face on. (Yeah he has a stalker

**KICKIN IT WITH YOU AT SCHOOL**

Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and I were handing out tickets or whatever for the tournament when these girls walked by.

"Yo, girls! Wanna come to a karate tournament this weekend?" Jerry asked, but they just kept walking. When I was about to say something smart-ass like I usually do, Eddie and Jerry shared this look then yelled, "Jack's gonna be there!" and all the girls came running back.

I was so pissed I think I literally growled, and not in my head! I assumed this because after all the air-head bimbos ran off Jerry turned to me and said, "Al's, I know you're jealous whenever girls fling themselves at even the slightest chance to hang with Jack, but you don't gotta growl, girl."

"Whatever Jerry," I told him rolling my eyes. After that I didn't really pay attention (I zone out a lot don't I….gotta work on that, might miss something importante one of these days) until this guy just looked at Milton's hand which I assume was trying to get a high-five.

"Milton, you just got burnnnnneeedd!" I told him and tall, dark, and extremely handsome grinned at me. TOTAL SWOON MOMENT!

**K-KICKIN IT WITH YOUAT THE DOJO**

We all watched Eddie get his orange belt, and when he held it up we clapped and hooted for him. He started a speech about becoming a man, when he got cut off…by what I don't remember.

Jack was about to go up so Kim and I went up to give him a pep-talk. When Kim asked him if he was nervous he replied like so:

"I'm kinda nervous, this guy I'm going up against hasn't lost a match in two years," Jack said while looking at the guy.

"Well he's about to," Kim said then she started yelling "Best student of Bobby Wasabi right here, you're goin' down. BOOM GOES THE DYNIMITE, BOOM!" Jack then got embarrassed so she sat down.

I was laughing and saw that Jack was trying not to laugh.

"That was not funny," he said to me with a smile.

"Ohhh, yes it was, but what she said was true, you are the best student in bobby Wasabi History," I told him while smiling.

"Good Luck," I said then gave him a hug and sat down.

**SKIPPING TO WHEN JACK WON CAUSE FIGHT SENCES AREN'T MY THING**

When Jack won the match I ran down and hugged him and little too long. When we broke apart we both made weird ass faces at each other until we walked away in opposite directions.

When I was walking over to Joan I saw my friend Olivia standing next to her.

" Ohhhhhhhhweeeee, you're turning this dojo into a Hungarian Hot House, missy," Olivia and I looked at her weirdly and 'Liv just shook her head.

"What in the name of red velvet cupcakes…." I muttered then heard a sigh.

"I think what Joan is trying to say is that we saw a connection between you and Jack," 'Liv told me. NOOOOO, NOT YOU TO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY AWESOME NOMALISH FRIEND AND _NOT _DO THIS TO ME OR CAREEEEEEE. WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

"Yeah, we saw what happened between you and Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop over there," Joan told me smirking. Not only will they not atop talking about the thing between Jack and me, BUT Joan stole my smirk!

"There is nothing going on between us," I told them, cause, let's face it, with all the girl goin' after Jack, that will never happen and also, who wants a security guard to know? Not me!

Joan then pulled out her 'passion meter', her hand, and scanned me. Apparently, then beeping sound she made meant I was in loveeeee, which I am NOT, I just like Jack. She also told me that I should talk to her…weird.

Liv and I stared at her as she walked out of the dojo, looked at each other, than laughed at how crazy she was.

"Wow, just, wow," Liv said catching her breath.

"I know, right?" I asked her, rhetorically.

"But, Als, if you do need to talk..don't talk to me, because I give horrible advice on this stuff," she told me, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know you are, but anyways better get going, I'm really tired," I told her, grabbed my stuff, and then left the dojo.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUNEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

I was walking down the stairs at school when I saw Jack and another damn dumb blonde at the pillar thingy.

"Jack, that spin-kicky-thingy was just, wow, and I hope you like this balloon, ahahahaha," she said then laughed a super annoying laugh.

After she was out of hearing range I mocked her and thought I did a pretty good job.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Jack laughed/asked me while holding the heart balloon.

"Whatever makes you say that?" I ask in a sarcastic way.

"Hey, look!" I exclaimed then popped the balloon with one of my many drawing pencils.

"Later, class, see ya," I said in a sweetish voice then ran off to art.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUHOW MANY OF THESE DO I NEED!DOJO**

We were all working out at the dojo when Rudy came out of his office with a Japanese man, yelling to call him about hanging out sometime. Next thing you know, we found out that Jack has a scholarship to the Oti Academy…which is in Japan! Shit, not good.

"Wait, what are you saying Jack?" Eddie asked.

"I'm moving to Japan," he said this so nonchalantly that I couldn't help but feel…rejected? Hurt? Sad? And most of all…heartbroken? No, not that, I will not get upset over this, Jack is just a guy, breathe. Besides this is a great opportunity for him, and he will love it. Okay Allison don't cry just think of…red velvet cupcakes, skittles, and ice cream…nope not working, DAMMIT! I'm SCREWED!

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUAGAIN REALLY DOJO**

We were all in the dojo, again, with Jack talking about the Oti Academy. UGHHHHHHH, way to make a good day bad guys, thanks soooooo much. Sarcasm there if you didn't pick that up.

"The broacher says that the scholarship is for four years," Eddie told us pointing at the paper.

"When you get back Jack, we're all gonna be in collage," I told him while not looking at him, but out the door.

"Wow, yo-you're right," he said sounding a little sad.

Jerry told Jack all these amazing things about the school and Jack looked so excited…so why did it hurt to see him that happy. NOOOOOOO, THE SAPPINESS HAS TAKEN OVER ME!

"Sounds like an awesome school, I'm gonna go now," nobody really noticed I left.

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUAGAIN REALLY PHIL'S**

I was at Falafel Phil's with Joan when Livy walked by.

"Hey Liv, wanna sit with us?" I asked Half-heartedly.

"Sure," she said and sat down.

"Hey, why so glum soul-sister?" Joan asked while looking curious. Yeah, well curiosity killed the cat, bitch.

"Remember how… at the Dojo we were talking about Jack and me and I said I had no feelings for him?" I stated/asked, she nodded.

"Well, I do…but it doesn't matter because he's moving to Japan," I said while looking down at my hands.

Joan then told me a story about her first crush and she kidnapped a kid because he was moving somewhere else.

How is that supposed to make me feel better?!

Liv and I both stared at her as she walked away.

"Hey, you wanna go see that new James Bond movie?" Liv asked like there had not been an awkward conversation happening just now.

"Sure," I said, and then we walked to the movies.

**HOW MANY OF THESE ARE THERE GOING TO BE GODDAMMIT!DOJO**

We were in the Dojo with Zane, the tall, dark, and handsome hottie, teaching him the wasabi code…then Jack came in.

"Hey guys," he said looking at me and then at Zane.

"Hey Jack, this is Zane, the new you," Jerry told Jack, idiot.

"Awkward," Milton sang.

"Oh, Jack! Zane's gonna need your locker," Eddie told Jack.

Milton and I looked at each other and sang in unison, "Awkwarder."

Jack then said something, I really wasn't paying attention, then went to clean out his locker. All the guys plus Kim left to go to circus burger.

"Jack, you know you can't be replaced right," right at the moment I said that Jerry said they were going to Falafel Phil's with new Jack instead o C.B. I just stood there looking at Jerry like really?

When I turned back to Jack he was cleaning out his locker and had something in his hand.

"Hey, Als, come look at this!" he exclaimed this softly, but excitedly. What I saw where pictures we took at the pier one day when all the rest of the gang had something else to do.

"It's the pictures we took at the pier!" I exclaimed taking one side of them in one hand while Jack had the other side in his hand.

"Yeah, that was so much fun, remember when we got that huge funnel cake with hot fudge on it?" he asked smiling.

"Oh my God, yes! And we ended up having hot fudge all over our faces!" I exclaimed.

"And when we rode-" "the spiny thing and you almost threw up!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Wow…we won't be able to do that again for a while," he said, looking kinda depressed now.

"Yeah…Jack, I'm not gonna be here when you get back," I told him, looking at him in his eyes.

"Wh- oh right… going to college in Texas," he said looking down at the pictures.

"Jack…" I said kinda sighing at the same time. Suddenly I saw Joan's head on the foam dummy saying, "DON'T LET HIM GO, YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM BACK!"

"Hey, Al, how 'bout we split these," he said ripping them so there was two for him and two for me. I noticed he got the picture where I kissed him on the check.

**JACK'S POV MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SAYING GOODBYE…NOT!**

I was in the Dojo saying goodbye to everyone before I went to Japan. All of the gang was here to see me one last time…except Allie. Why isn't she here, dammit!? I wanted to give her this letter that I rewrote about 50 times. Basically, it says that I would miss her the most and that I have had a crush on her since the wrecking ball almost hit her and I saved her. yeah, kinda stupid to write it in a letter that Rudy has to give her since she isn't here, but how else am I going to tell her?! I can't tell her over text or phone, cause that would be rude.

_Yeah, and a letter is soooooo much better, just how I want to be told you like me._

Great! Now the little voice in my head is Allie, great!

_Hey! I take offence to that, I am the perfect little voice for your head!_

Why?

'_Cause you looooovvvvveee me, and the little voice usually sounds like the person you love the most._

Really?... who does Allie's sound like?

_HOW COULD I FREAKIN' KNOW I AM _**YOUR**___VOICE NOT HERS!_

"Jack, you okay?" I heard someone ask me, oh wait, it's the real Allie.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought," I told her, smiling a little.

"Maybe you should stop hanging out with me, you've been spacin' out almost as much as I have," she jokes causing me to chuckle a little, NOT GIGGLE! WHATEVER ALS TELLS YOU I DON'T GIGGLE

"Jack, you just giggled, thought you were to manly for that," See, she mocks my manliness.

"I'll have you know I don't giggle, and I am manly," I said to her in a offended voice, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. Damn, I'm gonna miss her.

"Jack…this is goodbye isn't is?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, this is goodbye," I say, then pull her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Jack Attack," she muttered in my ear.

"I'm gonna miss you to Allie-Cat," I whispered in her ear.

We separated and I told her to read my letter once she's gone and she told me to listen to my voicemail once I got on the plane.

I was thinking back to all the great times I had with Allie, my friends, family…all of them would not be in my life anymore…so I decided to stay. When I told Allie this she just looked at me for a second, then she jumped/hugged me! We landed on the ground laughing. She was on top of me with her arms around my neck and I had my arms around her waist.

"Hey…Jack…can I see your phone?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Why? Something you have to hide in that message Al's?" I asked her, smirking.

"Nope, but you won't get your letter back if you don't give me your phone," she said, also smirking while I turned pale, I noticed she was still on top of me, BAD THOUGHTS!

"Ummm, you know what here's my phone," I said in a high voice and gave her my phone while she handed me my letter.

"Once she deleted the message on my Iphone 4S, she had I on camera and ordered me to smile. After we were done taking the picture she got off of me and offered me a hand to help me up. Once I was up I noticed that she looked really pretty. **(Click on the link on the very bottom to see her outfit!)**

"Awwwww, did whittle Awlie get dressed up for me," I asked her in the baby voice she uses on me all the time.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, you'll just have to guess," she said, smirking while putting her arm around my waist.

"Well, I hope you did, because then I would feel really special," I said while putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I think the gang has waited long enough, we should probably go tell them you are staying," Allie said to me, not smirking, but smiling.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss first?" I asked her, pouting.

"And, why would I do that?" she asked with two raised eyebrows.

"Because you wuve me," I said, once again in the baby voice.

"Well, since you put it that way…" she said, then leaned up and kissed me, ON THE LIPS! This one lasted longer than our first kiss, and was somehow even better.

"We better get back inside," she said, blushed, and walked into the dojo. I smiled and walked in right behind her.

**WOW, MAJOR FLIRTAGE AND UMMMM CAN YOU GUYS THINK OF A NAME FOR JACK/ALLIE? I'm AT A LOSS HERE! ANYWAYS THAT WAS ALL OF IT HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND FINALLY****  
REVIEW!**


	16. IMPORTANTE ARTHUR'S NOTE

**Hey guys , I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I've been having serious writers block and also my life (yes I do have one, surprisingly) has gotten in the way. Anyway I just can't decide which episode I should do next so I wanted you guys to pick the next 3 episodes or 4 episodes you guys want me to do. Please review or pm me about it cause there are too many episodes to decide. NOW HERE ARE SOME SHOUT-OUTS TO ALL YOU LOVLEY PEOPLES!**

**Ninjawannabe: Thank you for supporting my story, it means a lot to me and thanks for understanding about the life bit.**

**ElfArmyCastle14: your name is awesome and don't feel offended by your character Liv, YOU ARE AWESOME NOW WRITE SOME DAMN STORIES!**

**Synnen: thanks for the compliment and I will try to update more often so you won't have to wait too long.**

**Fantasylover714: thanks for coming up with the name Jallie for me, it's cute.**

**And for the rest of you awesome nerds THANK YOU AND YA'LL GET GIANT CYBER COOKIES! YES THAT'S RIGHT ALL YOU CRAZY NUTBALLS!**


	17. PREVIEW OF WHAT I WANT TO DO!

**Heyyy peoples! I am a horrible person, I deserve all of the cyber tomatoes you throw at my face. I would explain my valid reason but after all this time I bet you just want to get to the chapter. About his chappie… it's not really a chappie….it's a preview and I was thinking of doin something like this. If you think I should just stick with episodes and not do anything like this comment but also…..if you like it review and say I should continue with this. I don't think this is that great but I can inprove it and it's just a little section of the two chapters I wanna turn the wedding into. Enjoy and remember REVIEW YOUR opinion. **

**KICKIN IT WITH YOUALLISON'S POV**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BABY BACK RIBS!?" I yelled/asked when I heard what my brother of 26 years of age said.

,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,,.,.,.,.,.,….

Wait, I bet you are really confused here, probably things like "whaaaaaaaa, your brother is, like a year younger than you and a pain in the ass!" You, my dear readers, are thinking of ARTHUR, who is a total ass-hat, but this is TOMMY, one of my older brothers. Yes, I have many, 3 besides Tommy to be exact**. **There's Adam. Who's the second oldest at 25, then there's Chase who's 23, and finally Johnny who's just turned 19. Anyway, all my bros are back from college for a little summer fun with their favorite still kiddie sibling. (In case you didn't realize, ME!)

When they all got home about two days ago, I realized they brought their girly-friends along, and I hated them all! Kidding, Jenna, who's with Tommy, is awesome. Then there's Kimmy, who's with Adam, and is pretty and funny. Also there's Katie, who's with Chase, and is my partner in sarcasmness. Johnny's a little bit of a player right now, but whatcha' gonna do? ANYWAYS BACK TO THE YELLING PART.

,…,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,./,.,., .,.,.,,,,,,,,,,,,.,.,.,

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF BABY BACK RIBS!?" I yelled/asked when I heard what my brother of 26 years of age said.

"Allison," Tommy said calmly, "I'm getting married to Jenna in a week, and Jen wants you to be her bridesmaid."

All my bros who I liked plus the girls were there waiting for my answer/reaction.

"Well…bro…congrats! And cool, sounds like fun," I said smiling, they all looked relieved.

"BUT!" they all flinched, "just when did you propose to her? And how come I never knew until NOW!" I yelled at my brothers. They all just backed away from Tommy with an "all up to you, dude," look.

"…" Tommy. Said. Nothing.

"THOMAS NICOLAS TURNER! YOU TELL ME NOW OR I WILL TELL YOUR **fiancé **WHERE ALL THE EMBARASSING TAPES, PICTURES, AND NEWSPAPER CLIPINS ARE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ok, OK!... I was afraid you wouldn't like or approve of Jenna," he mumbled to me.

"Why wouldn't I? she's great," I said and smiled at him. I was really close to my brothers and all they wanted was my approval and all I wanted was theirs.

"Well, now that that's done, I am officially late to karate practice, so I bid ya'll ado," I said and went to go out the door, but was called back.

"WHAT! I'M LATE BICHA!" I yelled with my I'm kinda pissed at you face on.

"Give these to your friends at the dojo, tell them they are invited," Jenna gave me five invites and then also gave me a little color thingy.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the color.

"When you go shopping for your dress, I want it to be that color, but I don't care what style it is," she said smiling.

"K, thanks Jen. See ya later losers," I said to the rest of them then ran to practice.

**Hope you liked it and remember, REVIEW! I love you all, I'm a bloody git and prick for not updating at least a sucky little chapter and I finally bid you ADO. **


End file.
